The Antihero Squad
by BoredAndSleepy2000
Summary: If y'all read Symbol of Fear, then here is the plot. 12 pro heroes now had artificial children that are apart of a squad that works for the league and All for One. This is the Antihero Squad, they are the children of the pro heroes with the purpose to kill their parents. The list is too long to show, so please read to see the characters.
1. Assembling

**Assembling**

_I had to get rid of Mount Lady and Mirko's kids because that would be a lot of characters to keep up with, but everyone else is going to happen. I made Kamui Woods older if y'all don't mind._

**15 years ago**

The government made it law that requires heroes to go to a government clinic to reveal information about themselves, their quirks, and their blood. So, All Might, Eraserhead, Present Mic, Snipe, Midnight, Endeavor, Ryukyu, Best Jeanist, Cementoss, Death Arms, Kamui Woods and Ms. Joke gave their blood to the same clinic. Later that night, the doctor who drew their blood went to an abandon warehouse, he then said, "I did what you ask, now let my family go."

A voice then said, "Good, put the blood of the heroes on the desk and your family will be unharmed."

The doctor did what he asked then left and the man came out and said, "Now it's time to make the perfect beings to destroy this society and will help me take back the world that belongs to me."

**5 years later**

The first batch of anti-heroes were made, All for One was impressed. He saw the perfect the perfect teams forming, his favorite subject 01-Deku named Izuku; he had One for All, blue-green eyes with green hair with blond tips. All for One couldn't explain why he had an unusual appears, he assumed that when he combined All Might's and his blood to activate One for All, it probably made Izuku have an unusual appearance. Izuku didn't have All for One which made him a little sad, but he had One for All and that was what really mattered. The thing about his creation was that when he combined the blood, One for All from All Might's blood reject All for One's blood and they separated which made Izuku a pure child of All Might. The science was too complex for All for One to understand the genetics of his favorite subject, but everyone else was simple.

Izuku was close with his brothers and sisters, he had the best team work with Yamikumo (looks like Izuku's prototype design except black hair and red eyes, but the eyes turn yellow when his quirk activates) also known as Slade and Onsei (Present Mic but with red hair) also known as Music Meister. The three were just the friendship like All Might, Eraserhead, and Present Mic but they were made to defeat their parents. There was Jun (looks like Deadshot but has a McCree like attitude) also known as Deadshot, his quirk was a better version of Snipe's Homing it name is Perfect Shot, you see Snipe can control the trajectory to a degree, but Perfect Shot allows the user to control trajectory to any degree making shots that Snipe can't make. He showed the best team work with Miwako (Midnight but with greenish-yellow eyes) also known as Scarecrow (Fear Gas) and Izumi (if Best Jeanist was a girl) also known as Miss Fashion (Fiber Master). The third group that showed best team work was Akuma (green haired Endeavor but some satanic tattoos) also known as El Diablo (Demon's Flames), Renzo with a villain name after his quirk Dragon, and Seicho (looks like Poison Ivy) also known as Poison Ivy. Seicho's quirk is actually multiple plant quirks combined into one know as Overgrown, she can produce wood like her father as well as other plants, but she can create creatures out of the plants which her brothers and sisters found amazing. The last team which still surprises All for One is Piero (Ms. Joke but a boy and dresses as the Joker) also known as Joker, Chikara (bald head with ruby red eyes) also known as Bane, and Nendo (somehow doesn't look like his father, he looks like young boy with yellow eyes and grey hair) also known as Clayface; he knowns that these three can create the most destruction and Piero can causes people fear like Miwako but can drive them into insanity quick. Piero had made an army of insane people to follow him, which his brothers and sisters loved him no matter what he did which gave me a soft side for them.

**Present Day**

The squad was now 15, Deku proved to be great leader that everyone in the squad would follow with Slade, Miss Fashion, and Joker as his right hands; Slade was calm and evaluated situations, Miss Fashion was kind but calculating moves of her opponents, and Joker was a master of unpredictability and can create an army of grunts with ease. Clayface can become liquid clay to where physical attacks are useless; also, can control mud, clay, and concrete based materials. Miss Fashion can control any kind of fabric of clothing like her father and can rival him in skill. Joker made himself look more insane for his opponents and had made money for the league, but he doesn't care about the money. Slade has become skilled in katanas, knifes, guns, and other stuff. Deku has control of 50% of One for All and inspires his brothers and sisters to work hard. Music Meister learned that his quirk can control people to make them dance to certain music he would sing and with his voice tone changing effect he can make deaf people fall under his control (made him a tiny bit overpowered). Deadshot has proved to be a deadly assassin with any gun you gave him, he has never been caught or seen thanks to his quirk. Scarecrow has been making different fear gases for her opponents and can control the gas's direction also she is immune to her own gas. El Diablo learned to use his green flames in many ways, he also learned about a demon transformation that he really doesn't use too much because it uses a lot of endurances and focus. Dragon learned to fly in his form and to breath fire, he loves gold and jewelry but not cash for some reason. Bane has learned to surpass his limits every day and he knew if he was to face his dad, he had to be faster than him, so he runs a lot. Poison Ivy learned to be creative with her quirk and she had a connection with Mother Nature which she often will say she speaks for Mother Nature, but she still loves her family. But when the day is done Yamikumo would go to sleep; Izuku, Onsei, Renzo, Izumi, Seicho, Akuma, Piero, and Nendo would go out to shop or spy on their next target. Jun would go target practice, Miwako would go to her lab, and Chikara would workout. They maybe different but they all have one thing in common, they all have beat the All Might killing nomu. That is what All for One was impressed with the most, and Tomura saw that if Deku could beat it then All Might can too.

Then gave them the name "The Antihero Squad" and their first mission was the USJ assault tomorrow. Joker then volunteered to get more grunts which the league already had a hundred, what more could he bring, Joker came back with 200 more grunts under his command. Tomura then explained to everyone that Deku and the All Might killing nomu were the weapons to kill All Might, the grunts' looked at Deku, they thought he was strong but not enough to defeat All Might. Deku then said, "I'm Deku, leader of the Antihero Squad of the League of Villains and I'm the son of All Might, created by this league. My propose is to fight and kill my father."

The grunts were wide eyed when he said that, that he was the son of All Might that means they had to be on the winning side. Then Slade appeared next to him and said, "I'm Slade second in command of the squad and I'm the son of Eraserhead. If any of you interrupt my fight with him, I will kill you."

The grunts were starting to get the picture that this league created a squad full of kids of pro heroes, they thought that they had a chance to where the villains would win. The grunts cheered and they left to prepare for the assault for tomorrow, the squad returned to the place of operations to prepare for the assault. Some of them were going to see their parents and fight them, they were excited, and Piero was going to pack some extra knifes for this one. Piero then asked, "You want me to be the sports announcer for your fight Izuku?"

Izuku said, "If you're going to do it have a camera with you, so I can watch it later."

Yamikumo was sharping his blades then fell to sleep, then after a while everyone fell to sleep on their beds ready for the next day.


	2. The First Order

**The First Order**

_We all know where this is going, everyone shows up to the UA and All Might is late as fuck. But this time, it's Slade vs. Eraserhead, instead of nomu coming in to bash his head into the ground. Deku, the nomu, Deadshot, and Tomura are going to watch Slade fight Eraserhead, the rest of the squad will split up to different zones to fight the students. Let get down to business._

**10 minutes before the assault**

Tomura, Kurogiri, the squad, and 300 grunts are now at a warehouse, because they learned that you can't fit more than 300 people in the bar. So they meet at the warehouse, Tomura then gave them the grand plan of sending people to certain places, the squad didn't care where to place the students they just knew they were going to kick their asses. They read the documents from each student and learned their quirks and decide which squad members should go against which students. Deku, Deadshot, and Slade will remain at the Central Plaza, Poison Ivy and Clayface will go to the Ruins Zone, El Diablo will go to the Landslide Zone, Dragon will go to the Flood Zone, Joker and Miss Fashion will go to the Mountain Zone, Scarecrow and Music Meister will go to the Downpour Zone, and Bane will fight in the Conflagration Zone.

They prepared themselves then Deku stood up to look at his brothers and sisters and said, "Are you ready guys to kick some ass?"

They all cheered then they went through the warp gate to fight the weaklings on the other sides.

**USJ**

Tomura saw Eraserhead and yelled, "Eraserhead, where is All Might, we need him to fight his son!"

Eraserhead in shock then said, "What did you just say?"

Deku and the squad came out of the portal which he said, "Eraserhead, I have come to fight and kill my father All Might now reveal that coward."

The students, Eraserhead, and Thirteen were in shock at that this villain is clamming to be the son of All Might then Deku said, "Well I'm not here to fight you Eraserhead, that is your son, Slade's job."

Slade then walked forward and said, "Come on father, fight me."

Slade pulled out two katanas then Eraserhead and Slade ran to each other to fight each other. After Kurogiri sent the students to the different zones of the building, then Deku said, "Have fun guys."

They smiled as they jumped in the warp gate to their assigned zone.

**Ruins Zone**

Bakugo, Kirishima, and Sero were destroying their opponents, then out of nowhere the building they were in collapsed, Sero used his tape to swing him and Kirishima out and Bakugo flew out. They landed on the ground, then a feminine voice said, "Clayface, you almost had them but don't worry we are going to face them head on."

Then appeared a huge creature made of liquid clay and a beautiful teen with red hair with a dress made of leaves approach them. Clayface said, "Oh it's just Firecracker, Morning Stiffness, and Office Supplies, Poison Ivy."

Bakugo was pissed at the nickname and shouted, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

Poison Ivy said, "Oh, he is a lot more explosive then the file said, I might have fun with him."

Clayface then made a hammer in one hand, then with other hand he touched the ground to summon spikes from the ground. Bakugo flew, Sero dodged, and Kirishima got hard and punched the spikes, then Ivy summon some vines to grab Sero and Kirishima. They got caught by the vines and were dragged to her, Bakugo flew down to free them until Clayface summoned a wall to block him. Bakugo destroyed the wall and Clayface hit him in the face with the hammer arm sending him flying back. Then Poison Ivy used a plant to knock out the other two, which then the two left to head to the plaza.

**Landslide Zone**

Todoroki was absolutely destroying the competition which Hagakure and Aoyama were being his cheerleader until a teen with green flames came forwards. The teen said, "Are you Shoto Todoroki?"

Todoroki nodded and teen said, "Hello, I'm El Diablo, the genetic modified son of Endeavor so I guess we are brothers."

Todoroki was in shock that he had another brother that he didn't have, he then summoned a wall of ice, but El Diablo covered it with his green flames, which he said, "You are using half your power because of dad, because of that you will die because of it."

El Diablo created a wall of green flames at Todoroki which he quick summoned as much ice as he can which save him and his cheerleaders. El Diablo smiled and said, "Well, are we going to fight seriously?"

Todoroki then settled that the only way to stand a chance with this villain is to use his fire, he summoned he fire which El Diablo summoned fire to block it. Then El Diablo said, "You are strong, I guess I have to do it."

Then El Diablo was surround by a green flame tornado which scared Todoroki, then a tall skeleton monster with green flames surround him (Diablo's monster form from Suicide Squad) and said, "Bring it on bitch."

El Diablo would consume Todoroki's fire and he would use his massive flames to where the ice that Todoroki would shoot at him would melt before touching him. Then El Diablo came up to him and slapped him which sent him flying. Aoyama started shooting his laser, but it had no effect and Aoyama passed out from using his quirk too much. Which El Diablo return to his human form and returned to the plaza.

**Mountain Zone**

Kaminari, Jiro, and Momo were just finished fighting every grunt except one lighting quirk user. The user had Kaminari in his hand demanding the girls to surrender to him until a teen in a purple coat and make up went up to him to cut his throat. He then said, "Why so serious, Miss Fashion?"

The blonde teen in a denim pants and jacket, wearing sunglasses said, "Because Tomura brought rapists which piss me off the most, Joker."

Miss Fashion then used her quirk to tie up the students with their clothes and Joker said, "Ok, let's head back I want to see Slade and Deku kick their dads' asses."

Miss Fashion then said, "Agreed, you brought the camera, right?"

Joker pulled out the camera and said, "And…here…we…go."

They left the students to go back to the Central Plaza.

**Flood Zone**

Asui, Shinso, and Mineta were on a boat surrounded by water quirk related users, then were planning on how to escape, until they heard a roar. They looked up to see a big blue dragon flying towards them, the villain started cheering because they had a fucking dragon to help them. Then the dragon looked at them and said, "Dracrys!" (Game of Thrones)

The dragon then set the boat on fire with his flames then flew back to the Central Plaza. Shinso, Asui, and Mineta used the chance to escape before the villains came after them and Mineta yelled, "I DID NOT SIGN UP TO FIGHT A FUCKING DRAGON!"

**The Downpour Zone**

Tokoyami, Koda, and Sato were defeating the grunts with ease then a teen in the scarecrow outfit said, "_**It seem the grunt we brought were more unless as we thought. Don't you think Music Meister.**_"

A red hair teen in a stranger outfit (look up Music Meister's outfit) who was Music Meister said, "Scarecrow, like an instrument they are only as the person who uses them."

Music Meister then sang the Cha Cha Slide to make the students dance in a way to get the students to not attack them so Scarecrow can use her nightmare coma gas to take of them. Scarecrow then said, "_**I only used the two-hour coma gas, they will be fine.**_"

Music Meister then said, "It's not that I expected a challenge, but we just defeated them with ease."

Scarecrow put her hand on his shoulder and said, "_**Don't worry you will face your dad soon, just like I will face my mom.**_"

They headed back to the Central Plaza to check on Slade, Deku, and Deadshot.

**Conflagration Zone**

Ojiro and Shoji were doing great, but they were surrounded, then a large teen appeared behind the villain and said, "How are guys doing?"

One of the grunts said, "We have a multi arm freak and a karate kid here beating us up Bane."

Bane then said, "You multi arms lets fight."

Shoji and Bane ran to each other, Shoji turn all of his arms into fists to punch him with all of his might, but Bane didn't flinch and punched Shoji so hard he went threw the flaming building behind him. Ojiro then attacked Bane but Bane was fast and with one punch he ended the fight. Bane and grunts left two injured students in the zone of fire.

**Central Plaza**

Eraserhead and Slade were surrounded by villain while the fought, Eraserhead would try to disarm Slade but Slade would instead cut his scarf into pieces. Then when Eraserhead ran out of scarf, Slade said, "You are my father, pathetic. I expected a challenge, but all I see is a waste of my time."

Deku in the back said, "You tell him, Slade."

Deadshot then said, "Eraserhead, you need an ice pack for that burn of yours."

Eraserhead was pissed by these villains especially Slade who was beating him and looking down on him, what worst is that he calls him father and has his quirk. Then Slade threw one of his katanas on the ground in front of him and said, "At least use an actual weapon."

Eraserhead picked it up and they were now in a sword fight. The thing was that Eraserhead was still losing because Slade was must more skilled than he was with the sword, but Eraserhead kicked Slade in the gut and he flew back but landed on his feet. Slade then said, "Now that was better."

Slade then faster than a blink of an eye cut Eraserhead in the chest, disarmed him, and kicked him in the gut. Eraserhead was on the ground. Then the entire squad was back at the plaza saying how easy it was defeating the students, then the door slammed open and All Might stood there in anger and said, "Have no fear why, because I AM HERE!"

Deku then said, "Yes I finally get to fight my father, wish me luck guys."

Everyone from the squad wished him luck then All Might in confusion said, "What did you say young man?"

Deku then said, "My name is Deku, the leader of the Antihero Squad of the League of Villians. And I am your son made from your blood by All for One with the purpose of defeating you and killing you with One for All."

All Might was now had the face of horror and Deku then was covered in sparks and said, "Come on nomu, we can defeat him."

All Might and Deku charged at each other and their fists collided. The building started shaking and the ground below them was causing a huge crater forming. They flew back from each other then All Might said, "You do have One for All, how?"

Then Deku said, "I told you, I am your son and I was created to destroy you, with my brothers and sisters who are also children of famous pro heroes. Slade is fighting with his dad Eraserhaead right now as we are now."

All Might was in shock that this villain who also has One for All is his son created by his archenemy to kill him. He was now in rage and then the nomu attacked him. The nomu was showing no sign of weakness and what's worst is that Deku was also attacking him as well, leaving him with no breathing room.

Slade then beat Eraserhead and said, "Kurogiri, send this man to the entrance of the building he is defeated."

Kurogiri then warped Eraserhead back to the entrance, which then Slade, the rest of the squad, the grunts, Kurogiri, and Tomura were now cheering for joy as Deku and the nomu were how almost about to defeat All Might. All Might saw he was in a losing battle and needed to figure out how to get rid of this monster to just fight this villain who clams to be his son, but how?

**TO BE CONTINUED …**


	3. Everything Burns

**Everything Burns**

_Remember Deku can control 50% of One for All without breaking a bone and has defeated the nomu before, that is how strong I made him. All Might is trying to figure out how to overcome this fight, but when the teachers arrive how will some of them react when they see their children. This will be a battle royale between the teachers vs. their children. Let's get down to business._

All Might was getting tired and is losing energy pretty fast, this nomu and his son were fast. Then Deku said, "You are getting close to your limit old man. I know that your injury is putting you through hell, but I am here to end it. Now it's time to end it."

Deku then flew right to him and yelled, "TEXAS SMASH!"

Deku gave All Might a Texas Smash which made All Might fly back to the stairs of the USJ. Tomura then shouted, "Give up All Might, Deku has your power and is the strongest person in the Antihero Squad. As for the nomu, he has shock absorption and hyper regeneration making him the perfect partner Deku can use against you."

Then two gunshots were heard in the building (one from Snipe and one from Deadshot to stop Snipe's bullet from hitting Izuku), All Might looked behind him and saw the UA teachers. Nezu then said, "Sorry we were late All Might, but we are here."

Deku smiled and said, "Hey guys some of your parents are here, gave them the talk."

The squad got behind All Might and in front of the teachers, and each member go in front of who the wanted to fight. Music Meister got in front of Present Mic and said, "Hey dad, you ready for a singing competition?"

Present Mic confused and asked, "Wait, what did you say?"

Music Miester yelled while using apart of the quirk, "DADDDDDDDD!"

Present Mic used his quirk to cancel the attack and said, "YEAHHHHHH!"

Scarecrow was in front of her Midnight and said, "_**I finally get to meet you, mother.**_"

Midnight then said, "Well I have to ask, who are you?"

Scarecrow then said, "_**My name is Scarecrow and I'm your daughter. I'm here to strike fear into UA's hearts.**_"

Midnight got out her whip and Scarecrow got out scythes then charged at each other. Clayface (in human form) and Cementoss were now in front of each other, Clayface then said, "Damn my brothers and sisters were right."

Cementoss then asked, "What were they right about?"

Clayface then said, "We look nothing alike dad."

Cementoss was caught off by surprise, then Clayface turned into his liquid clay form. Clayface and Cementoss both touched the ground and the ground started to shape into weapons and shapes crashing into each other. Deadshot and Snipe were know shooting each other until Snipe ran out of bullets, Deadshot then said, "You brought two revolvers to fight me and I brought an assault rifle, a sniper rifle, two semi-automatic wrist pistols, and a .44 Desert Eagle. I knew I shoot all your bullets and still have ammo to spare, dad."

Snipe then said, "Ok just by your skills alone. You have to my son to be able to do that, but I'm still not going to go easy on you."

Deadshot in surprise said, "Hey guys, my dad excepts me as his child first, you all know the bet."

Everyone from the squad said, "We will pay up when we get back, but now focus on who you're fighting."

When Snipe reloaded, they went back to their gun fight. Slade, Dragon, Miss Fashion, Bane, Poison Ivy, and El Diablo were fighting the rest of the teachers but Nezu and Joker were on the sidelines just talking. They didn't fight but talked, Nezu then said, "Why are you not fighting me?"

Joker then said, "Fighting you physical is no fun, but a mind game is interesting."

They sat on the stairs to continue their talks, Nezu then asked, "So what I'm hearing is that this squad you're in is made of artificial children of certain pro heroes, but who is who's child?"

"Well I'll point out the ones that aren't obvious. I'm the son of Ms. Joke." Joker answered. He then pointed at Bane and said, "Bane is the son of Death Arms."

He then points at Poison Ivy and said, "Daughter of Kamui Woods."

He points at El Diablo and said, "Son of Endeavor."

He was about to point at Dragon, but Dragon was in his dragon form then Joker said, "Well the rest is pretty obvious as you can see."

Nezu smiled and said, "So you come to fight and replace them."

Joker smiled and said, "Well the replace part no, but Deku is going to defeat All Might, but All Might will defeat the nomu. Why you may ask, because each member of this here squad has defeated the meat sack before."

Nezu looked at Joke in surprise and asked, "Even you?"

Joker with crazy eyes said, "Even me. As you know, madness is like gravity all it takes is a little push."

Nezu then asked, "You're not going to tell me how to defeat the nomu are you?"

Joker then said, "That would ruin the fun dear Nezu. Besides that, dumbass of a leader Shigaraki told him that beast weakness but the only thing stopping him from defeating it is Deku."

Nezu then saw how Deku fights All Might, yelling All Might's moves while punching and kicking him, then Nezu wide eyed in shock said, "No, it can't be."

Joker laughed and said, "But it can be Nezu, Deku is the son of All Might and has his quirk One…For…All."

Nezu was praying for a miracle that All Might would get out of this alive. Joker had out his camera and popcorn while watching the fight.

All Might then had a plan to go beyond his limits to defeat this beast and his son, he charged at the two. All Might punched Deku in the gut and Deku punched him in the face but Deku went flying back. All Might now had a chance, he then repeatly punched the Nomu with everything he had, after 299 punches, he yelled, "PLUS ULTRA!"

He gave the nomu 300 punch which sent it flying, but now he was out of energy. Deku then came in and use 60% of OFA and yelled, "ALASKA SMASH!"

Deku punched him into the stairs causing a huge crater in the stairs, All Might was in the crater defeated. Deku broke his arm and said, "I went over my limit again, but it was worth it."

Then Slade said, "More reinforcements are coming, we need to leave."

The squad was left the teachers injured, except Nezu, and went back to Kurogiri. Deku before he left his father said, "Until next time dad."

He went to the warp gate and they left. The police and other pro heroes showed up to the building in havoc, the only people not injured were Shinso, Asui, Mineta, and Nezu; the news of the Antihero Squad and the League of Villains spread like wildfire. What's worst is that All Might got badly injured and Nezu had to tell the government everything he saw with group of villains. When All Might started to recover, he was trying to process everything that happened, he came to UA to find a successor for his quirk but now he had a son that already has his quirk and can use 50% of it without breaking a bone. It was safe to say he was terrified that he had a successor for his quirk, but he is raised by his mortal enemy, he was wanted to do what ever it took to get him back.

**The Bar**

When everyone got back to the base, Sensei said, "So, you defeated All Might but not killed him."

Tomura then said, "Sorry we have failed you Sensei, but a lot of reinforcements were coming. Slade said that the squad probably couldn't hold them back especially with the UA teachers."

Sensei then asked, "It that true Slade?"

Slade said, "Apologies Sensei, but I counted 50 police cars, 10 SWAT vans, and 15 heroes coming our way. We hand our hands full with the UA staff, with those kinds of odds I don't think we could have won."

Deku then said, "He is right, I did beat All Might. I had to use 60% and Alaska Smash him in the face though. But he is not going to fight for a while."

Sensei then said, "That is correct, now good job on sending a message to the world that there is someone who can beat All Might and that he is a villain. Now get some rest, your going to need it."

The squad headed back to there base of operations to get their leader healed up.

**Antihero Base**

The base was bakery on top, but underneath it was rooms, labs, gym, and a meeting room for the squad; they had shifts, times where they can be villains, and what not. Seicho wrapped Izuku arm in some healing plants that will fix his broken arm is 2 hours, while Izumi, Nendo, Akuma, Onsei, and Renzo worked in the bakery. Jun went to the black market for new weapons thanks to his bet he had extra money to spend, Yamikumo got in his sleeping bag and slept in his room, Miwako was in her lab, Renzo went to go 'shopping' for new jewelry and gold, and Piero had some business to take care of.

On the surface it looked like a bunch of teenagers running a bakery, but no one knew that they were villains capable of defeating All Might. Then Piero came back after the store closed with a little white-haired girl on his back and yelled, "HEY GUYS, GUESS WHAT I GOT!"

Izuku looked at him then the little girl and said, "Explain Piero."

**Three hours ago, at the docks**

A man with a bird beak mask with his grunts started walking towards a pile of money, like $500 million dollars in yen, with a man sitting on top on it.

The man saw Joker behind the tied-up man on top of the pile and said, "You are not crazy as you look."

Joker then said, "I told you I am a man of my word."

Joker then jumped and slide off the pile of money on to the ground, landing on his feet. Joker then threw and entire stack of bills at the man on top of the pile, the man asked, "Now Joker, what are you going to do with all your money?"

Joker then looked at him and said, "Overhaul, you see I'm a guy of simple taste. I enjoy uuh dynamite, gunpowder, and gasoline."

Joker's grunts started pouring gasoline on the money, which started to piss off Overhaul. Overhaul in anger asked, "What are you…"

Joker and his men had guns pointing at him and Joker said, "Na a ah, and you know the thing they have in common. They are cheap."

Joker then pulled out a lighter and said, "Don't worry I'm only going to burn my half."

Joker threw the lighter on the pile and then said, "Too bad my half was on the bottom."

Overhaul was in shock that this villain was burning about $500 million in yen and doesn't even care. Joker then said, "All you care about is money, this world needs a better class of villain and I'm going to give it to them. Tell your men they work for me and the Antihero Squad now, this is our world."

Overhaul then said, "They won't work for freaks like you and your squad."

Joker then said, "_**FrEaKs.**_"

Joker then pulled out a knife and cut his throat and said, "Ok, let's feed him to his dogs to see how loyal a hungry dog really is."

Overhaul's men grabbed their now dead boss to do what Joker said and Joker continue to say, "It's not about the money, it's about sending a message. Everything burns!"

He then saw a little girl, he went up to her and asked, "What your name?"

The girl who looked at her now dead torturer looked at Joker and said, "Eri."

Joker then said, "Come with me Eri, I going to take you to some nice people."

Joker and Eri then left the pile of burning money to head back to the base.

**Present**

Yamikumo said, "You killed Overhaul."

Piero then said, "Yep."

Jun said, "You burned $500 million in yen."

Piero said, "Yep."

Izuku said. "And you brought a little girl here so we can take care of her."

Piero then said, "That is the story."

After everyone looked at each other then saw the girl named Eri, Izuku then said, "Ok, we will take care of her, since she has no where to go. We are going to the family that she never had."


	4. Dragon's Greed

**Dragon's Greed**

_What is this chapter going to consist y'all might ask? Well it consists of a parent meeting, the squad with Eri, and Renzo (Dragon) doing his hobby of collecting shiny things. As well as other things, like Akuma (El Diablo) following Renzo to make sure to get him out of trouble, when needed, Slade's hobby of helping Stain out, and Izuku running a business. If y'all have fanart of my stories I would love to see them, especially Father and Son, Symbol of Fear, My Hero Reacts to My Ideas, and this story, you can send a link or the pic to my email mrludolf100 at Yahoo. Let's get in to it._

**UA Meeting Room**

Nezu has called up All Might, Eraserhead, Present Mic, Snipe, Midnight, Endeavor, Ryukyu the dragon hero, Best Jeanist, Cementoss, Death Arms, Kamui Woods, and Ms. Joke to come to UA to talk about the Antihero Squad from the USJ. They all sat down, and Endeavor asked, "So what do you need from me?"

Nezu then said, "What I have gathered from Joker…"

Nezu then pulled up pictures of each member of the squad, and he continued, "… he said that this squad is made of artificial children of all of you. I brought you all here to show you that you now have children that work for the League of Villains."

All the heroes were on edge and Ryukyu said, "Wait, what do you mean by artificial children?"

Nezu then said, "According to Joker in our talk and what Deku said while fight and defeat All Might…"

All Might's head looked down when he said that part, Nezu continued, "… they were made from your blood and are genetic modified to fight you all and kill you all."

He then started playing the clips of Squad fighting, how Eraserhead got beaten, Dragon became a huge dragon flying around and burning stuff which Ryukyu said, "Wait, my son can fly and breath fire, I didn't know if I was able to do though things in my form."

Then El Diablo turning into his demon form defeating Todoroki with ease, Endeavor was in shock what his son did was terrifying yet interesting, but how he just consumed his other son's fire and melted any ice near by scared him. Best Jeanist saw how skilled his daughter was, he saw that she adopted his fashion scenes, but her skill can rival his.

Death Arms saw how quick and strong his son was, but what terrified him was how his son looks for a fight. Kamui Woods saw how much stronger his daughter was compared to him and the plant monsters she can create, he was honestly terrified to face her alone. Ms. Joke saw Joker in combat, how sneaky and crazy he was, he killed his own men like no big deal. She saw how with the conversions with Nezu that he was indeed intelligent which might have to be the scary part.

All Might watched how he was struggle between fighting Deku and the nomu, he defeated the nomu but saw how that he lost so much energy and lost to his son. He saw that his son broke his arm from using anything more than 50% of OFA, which means he is still training to increase his control. Then Nezu said, "The nomu that fought All Might had Shock Absorption and Super Regeneration, which meant it could stand up to All Might and could have killed him. But according to Joker, everyone in the squad can beat that nomu with ease."

Everyone in the room were shocked hear that a beast that strong can beaten by any children with ease, All Might barely defeated it and he is now being told that his son could defeat it with ease. Endeavor then asked, "Even Joker?!"

Nezu nodded and everyone couldn't believe what they are hearing, which Nezu then said, "We need to find them and stop them from causing any more damage."

Everyone could agree with that and they decided on a plan to find and fight their children.

**The Antihero Base**

Eri was having a wonderful time with her new family and was smiled every time she woke up. Izuku was the father figure, Yamikumo was the uncle who would watch Disney movies with, Onsei would sing to her and taught her how play instruments and sing. Izumi would make clothes for her and stuffed animals like Eri's stuffed unicorn.

Miwako was helping Eri get over her fears and provided everything for her mental health. Seicho used her plants to erase her scars, taught her the about plants and Mother Nature, as well as play with the plant monsters. Jun taught her people skills and to not be shy around others. Renzo would give her some of the jewelry that he stole and Akuma was teaching her to control her quirk. Nendo taught her his hobby of pottery, because he loves the art he can make with his clay and Chikara was taking her to the park every two days. But Piero was her savior, he would tell her jokes that made her laugh, he makes balloon animals, and taught her card games.

The thing about Saturday night for the squad was it was poker night, they would put everything off for Saturday poker night, even Renzo wouldn't go steal the shiniest jewelry in the world if it meant missing poker night. Ever since they were old enough to learn card games, they learn poker and that was how they all bonded to each other. They would risk their money, do shifts for the others, and other stuff; but tonight, this poker night was going to be different. Renzo brought out his jewelry which all the girls wanted and would form a pact to work together to get his jewelry. Yamikumo brought cash and offered to do shifts for people; Izuku, Seicho, Chikara, Izumi, Akuma, Miwako, and Onsei did the same. Nendo offered his clay artwork which they were truly a work of art and Jun brought some guns, bullets, and other stuff from the black market. Piero then brought with him 20 stacks of cash (each one is $100,000 of yen) which everyone looked at him and Yamikumo asked, "I thought money wasn't your thing?"

Piero then said, "It isn't, I just had more money I don't need and instead of burning it. I thought maybe I will use it for tonight's game."

They were now having a game of a life time, but it came down to Piero, Izuku, Yamikumo, and Miwako, they were all in. The center of the table had shift passes, jewelry, money, guns, and everything they all brought with them, but it all came down to who has the better hand. They then revealed their hands (this is Texas Hold 'em Poker); Yamikumo had three of a kind of queens, Miwako had a full house, Izuku had a straight flush, and then Piero smiled then revealed a royal flush. Everyone fell back that Piero just won everything, he laughed and gave Eri everything (except the guns, bullets, shirt passes, and black-market stuff which Piero wanted that and Eri isn't going to have those things). Everybody congratulated each other for a good game and put the stuff in Piero's and Eri's room. They then went to bed and smiled as they just finished the best poker night of their lives.

**The Next Day**

Everyone in the squad has a hobby that they love, and then there was Renzo. His hobby is stealing jewelry and his room was filled with it, everybody assumed that it was probably apart of his quirk, because of the stories of dragons. Akuma would watch his brother from a distance to make sure his brother doesn't get captured but the heroes. Today was different, Renzo learn the queen of England was visiting Japan in meet the imperial family and was bringing her huge crown and though to himself, 'I'm going to steal it!'

When he left, Akuma looked through the computer to figure what he going to steal, then he saw the crown and he flipped out. He gathered the rest of the squad, they were flipping out that Renzo was going to fly to the queen of England as a dragon to steal her fucking crown. They knew that if he successes, they will have Interpol on their asses. So Izuku decided he, Yamikumo, Jun, and Akuma will go to stop him or at least get him the hell out of the situation alive.

**The Imperial Palace**

The queen and emperor were enjoying their tea until they heard a roar, they saw a huge blue dragon flying towards them. The dragon landed and burned up the guards then saw the crown and move towards it. Then Ryukyu came out of hiding and said, "I knew you would come here, Dragon."

Dragon then said, "Hello mother, you are going to fight me for the crown."

Ryukyu said, "Me and others will fight you to capture you and reveal your base."

Next to Ryukyu was Endeavor, Nejire, and Eraserhead, Dragon looked at them and said, "Looks like a I have a disadvantage here."

Then a loud "SMASH!" and Deku was next to Dragon, then the door burned down to reveal Slade and El Diablo. Deku then said, "Okay Dragon, you have problem. We accepted you stealing jewelry from stores and banks, then we accepted gold bars from banks, but this time. You have gone too far, Interpol is going to come after us if you steal the queen's fucking crown!"

Dragon then said, "But think about it man, it would look so cool to have at the base."

Slade then said, "You heard the leader this is too far. Your hobby has gone too far, and you need another hobby like making jewelry with all the gold you stole."

Endeavor the shout, "STOP SCREWING WITH ME, YOU LITTLE…"

El Diablo shot a huge wave of fire that almost overpowered Endeavor, then El Diablo said, "Fuck it, let's steal it, I mean we are trespassing which will get Interpol on us, might as well go all the way."

Deku then said, "Alright, El Diablo kick your dad's ass, Slade do your thing with Eraserhead, Dragon have fun with your mom, and I'll take care of the blue haired chick."

El Diablo then said, "You call those flames from hell, well I will just you the power of Demon's Flames."

El Diablo turned into his demon form and charged at Endeavor. Endeavor used all his power to turn his flames blue, but it did nothing to Diablo. Diablo laughed as he burned and kicked as his dad's ass, then he said, "You can only get to blue, well I will show you white."

Diablo's flames turned white which melted the stone surrounding him and set everything nearby on fire, Endeavor was now in shock at the power of his son. Diablo then sent a fireball toward him and even if Endeavor dodged it, he still gets burned. Endeavor passed out, Diablo turned around to find Deku and Slade cheering for Dragon.

Dragon would wrestle with his mom on the ground and picked her up to the sky then he would drop her. Ryukyu was fireproof as long as she was in her dragon form, then they wrestled more and were biting each other. Diablo then said, "I didn't know you and your mom were into biting, kinky."

Dragon then punched his mom and looked at Diablo and said, "Fuck you, asshole!"

Which Deku, Slade, and Diablo were laughing there asses off for kink shaming their brother; then Dragon defeated his mom and said, "Where is the crown?"

They found the crown and Dragon flew them back half way to the base, then got Kurogiri to warp them base to their base. When they got back, Renzo was getting healed and said, "Can you bring Eri here, I want to see her wear it."

Eri entered the room and wore the crown and everyone thought it was cute. Renzo then said, "Worth it, she is our little princess."

Eri smiled and said, "Thank you, Uncle Renzo."

Everyone was glad to see Renzo being less greed but he still has to be careful, because they had to get through the Japanese palace to steal that crown with a shit ton of security and fought some of the top heroes.

Yamikumo then said, "Okay, I'm going to do my hobby. Mine is easier and it's fun."

**Hosu **

Slade was jumping roof to roof to find his partner for his hobby, then he came across his partner Stain taking care of Captain Celebrity. He jumped down and said, "Stain, you're really going to start without me. Not cool, man."

Stain killed the fake hero, then turned to him and said, "Don't worry that was a small fry, we are going to take on bigger fish tonight."

Stain and Slade have been working together for 3 months, they meet in an alley here Slade killed a hero and a few thugs. Stain liked his style and they have been working with each other since then. Stain learned about Slade being the artificial son of Eraserhead and his quirk, which Stain felt bad for him to not know who his father is but glad to have someone with a powerful quirk helping him. They then found a fake hero that went by the name Crust, he has a tough quirk that makes Stain having difficulties killing him. So, after Slade used his quirk to cancel out Crust's quirk, Stain came in with a clean kill. They were now on the roofs looking at the city, then Stain said, "So, I heard your squad stole the queen of England's crown."

Slade then said, "Don't get me started on that."

Stain asked, "Why do you all need a crown like that?"

Slade then said, "Dragon has a problem, we believe that his quirk makes him want to have treasure and hoard it like a dragon from the stories. But he has an addiction to taking shit, but he is getting less greed about his treasure, so I guess he is getting better in a way."

Stain then said, "So, what are you all planning?"

Slade then said, "To for fill our propose to kill our parents and help our Sensei take back the world."

Stain asked, "Why are you with me."

Slade then said, "I like your philosophy and you right about these fakes, they need to die until we get a new system of true heroes."

Stain then laughed and said, "Come on let's go."

Slade followed Stain and thought to himself, 'I would how Miwako is doing?'

**The Base**

Izuku was now going through finances and reports for the month, then Izumi came in the office and said, "You need help."

Izuku said, "Please, I had a tough day with Renzo stealing the crown."

Izumi then said, "I still can't believe he did it just for Eri to wear it."

Izuku said, "I know, after seeing her with the crown on I forgave him and let it slide this time."

Izumi then flipped her blonde hair and removed her sunglasses to reveal her blue eyes to read the reports. After they were done Izuku then asked, "Hey Izumi, you want to go on a date?"

Izumi smiled and said, "I was wondering when you would do it, but let's make it Tuesday."

Izuku said, "Done."

Izuku when to bed and thought to him, 'Man when will our luck run out?'


	5. Girl's Night and All Might vs Deku

**Girl's Night and All Might vs. Small Might PT. 2**

_I would like to remind y'all that the squad are not blood related, but they call each other brothers and sisters because they were raised together. There are relationships IzukuxIzumi and YamkumoxMiwako, yeah I made Aizawa's son and Midnight's daughter in a relationship, because I want to dammit. Let's get down to business._

**A week before the UA Sports Festival**

It was the day after Renzo stole the crown which has a nice spot in the shop, and it was on Eri's head. Which she would wear when the shop closes, because imagine she wore it in broad daylight when the people in the shop see her wearing it. The girls of the squad (Miwako, Izumi, and Seicho) hadn't had fun and caused havoc in a while, so they told the rest of the squad they were going to have a girl's night out. The rest of the squad were ok with the idea and let them have their fun.

The girls got on their outfits and went out in the night to have a fun. First order of business is to destroy all nearby stores that sell porn mags, it was safe to say they hated those shops. The trio had women across the country secretly supporting them because they either killed rapists, destroyed porn mags and stores that sold them, and destroy other stuff that were degraded women. They were not feminists, which when they see feminazis waving images of them and using their images as symbols for feminazi ideas, they would be furious. But they knew that it would cause more trouble than it's worth, so they won't do anything about it.

Miss Fashion went down an alley to find rapists and give them a brutal execution by taking control of them with their clothes and make their bodies move in unnatural ways until they died. Scarecrow would make her gas to fill stores with perverts and nudity mags then Poison Ivy would use her vines and lumber to hang them like Jesus' crucifixion. Scarecrow would then throw a lighter to set the place on fire because her gas is flammable, it was what the girls called 'doing society a favor' which they didn't care about popularity, they did it because no one else was doing it. They were walking down the street to next store, then Best Jeanist came out to say, "Well I see you young ladies have been busy tonight."

Miss Fashion the said, "Well it's girl's night dad and we are just having fun doing society a favor."

Midnight and Kamui Woods also came out to stand next to Best Jeanist, which Midnight said, "As much as I want to destroy the shops and punish perverts, you three definitely have gone above and beyond with your actions."

Scarecrow said, "_**You think you three can beat us.**_"

Kamui Woods summon some lumber to grab them, the Poison Ivy released a fungus that rotted Woods' lumber off, which Best Jeanist had to cut off the rotten part of his lumber. (I feel like that entire fight with Woods' is going to be full of sexual references) Poison Ivy then created five plant hounds to charge at Woods, Best Jeanist was going to help him out but Miss Fashion was fighting him string to string.

Scarecrow and Midnight's fight was interesting, they were surround by each other gases, and Scarecrow was dodging every attack Midnight threw at her. Scarecrow would go get to close range to slash her with her scythes, which they continue like that for a while until Midnight passed out. Scarecrow then went to watch her (not blood related) sisters, Best Jeanist was more experienced than Miss Fashion but Miss Fashion had more room and freedom than her father with her use of the quirk. Which help Miss Fashion win the fight but too tired to kill her father, Poison Ivy on the other hand defeated her father with ease until Mount Lady came to save him. Miss Fashion and Scarecrow then fought Mount Lady which they then defeated the heroes and continued their way to the last shop of the night to burn down.

The only upside to the feminist supporting the girls in their actions was that they got to eat and drink at certain feminist own places for free. They went into a late-night burger place, to get their free food and drinks, there were fans that want their autographs, and they got to relax for a little bit. Then they left and they jumped from roof to roof to find their favorite spot to stargaze. That was their thing, Miss Fashion loved the design of the well-placed stars in the sky, Scarecrow loved how stars twinkled in the night sky, and Poison loved it because night skies with stars like this was how world was supposed to be and she wanted to bring that back.

Poison Ivy then said, "So, I heard you and Deku are in a relationship."

Miss Fashion then said, "Yes we are, like Scarecrow and Slade."

Scarecrow then asked, "_**How do you know that?!**_"

Poison Ivy then said, "It's obvious, you have spent less time in the lab and more time with him."

Scarecrow was red under her mask, then Miss Fashion asked, "So, Poison Ivy when will you be in a relationship?"

Poison Ivy then said, "That will be for another time my sisters."

They heard a gunshot, and they pointed the telescope to it location and found Deadshot sniping muggers from a ten-story building with his wrist pistols from a mile away from them. Scarecrow then said, "_**Show off**_."

Everyone knew that Deadshot was always a show off when he went it came to target practicing on low level villains and grunts. Deadshot at the crown stealing was just shooting down helicopters, shooting cop cars, SWAT vans, and military vehicles in specific spots causing the engines to explode, and doing it with his assault rifles and his armor piercing sniper rifle. His quirk made him control where the bullet should go and where to hit, it's only limit is once the bullet is two miles from him, he has no control over it and the bullet must be his.

The girls waved at him and he waved back, then Miss Fashion said, "Come girls, we still have some people to teach a lesson to."

They jumped off the roof and continued there way into the night.

**3 days until the Sports Festival**

Izuku was now thinking of training his parkour skills, hasn't done anything fun since the crown stealing. He grabbed his new outfit (imagine All Might's Silver Age outfit, but replace red with green, blue with black, yellow with grey, and white with red) and head out for some parkour training. He flew threw the city jumping from building to building, his green hair with his blonde tips blowing through the wind.

He then heard someone yelling for help, he came down to find a teen, probably around late junior high in age, surround by teens about his age beating him up. He came down and asked, "You know that what you all are doing is wrong, right?"

The group of teens turns toward him and one of them said, "Dude, we need to run that's the villain that nearly killed All Might."

The leader said, "No, it not."

Deku then said, "Your friend is correct, I'm Deku, leader of the Antiheroes Squad of the League of Villains. I'm the one who almost killed All Might, but I'm only used 60% of my full power to take him down. But I'm going to ask you to leave the poor lad alone."

The leader said, "Why do you care about a quirkless nobody like him?"

Deku then said, "Because the quirkless are as human as us and they should not be looked down like a disability. They have to work harder in life than we do to make something of their life, this world has given a really high hurdle to make across, but if they work hard enough, they can do anything."

The leader was angry and tried to attack Deku but Deku dodged and threw him into a trash can. Deku then threw the trash can across the street which the gang ran away in fear. The kid dropped to his knees and asked, "Why? Why did you save me, even though you are villain?"

Deku then said, "Kid, you have the roughest life out of everyone here, I was born in a lab with All Might's blood. I was modified with 5 bone strengthening quirks to able to use 40% of his power without breaking a bone, then I had to work harder to able to now use 55% of his power. But you have nothing, but you had to work harder than anyone with a quirk to help increase your intelligences to one day make something of yourself. I believe with that kind of determination you can be who ever you want to be, even if everyone else says you can't."

The teen started crying and asked, "Tell me, can I be a hero even if I don't have a quirk."

A shiny blonde man who listening to the entire conversion, heard what the kid said, and he had no idea what to say to the teen, but he was wondering what Deku would tell him. Deku said, "Kid, I believe you can become a hero as long as you never give up."

The teen was crying like it was the first time anybody believed in him and then someone did believe in him, even if he was a villain as strong as All Might, he believed that he would become a hero. The blonde man was shocked that his son would tell a quirkless teen that they could be a hero, the blonde man thought to himself, 'He has the heart of a hero, all he needs is a push.'

Deku then asked the teen, "What is your name, kid?"

The teen then answered, "Natsuteru Kuge"

Deku then said, "Natsuteru, I want you to become a hero so you can prove that the quirkless shouldn't be look down at. You will show the world that the quirkless can become the greatest heroes."

Natsuteru nodded and ran off waving back at Deku, then the blonde man cam out of hiding which Deku said, "Hello dad, you overheard my conversion."

All Might was in his buff form and nodded, then said, "I believe you can be a hero with the right push."

Deku then said, "I will not betray my brothers and sisters to become a hero."

All Might then said, "This time I'm going to capture you and you will reveal you base. We will make you and your squad come with us to make you all heroes, because you all don't have to follow All for One."

Deku charged himself up, they charged at each other and fists collided.

**TO BE CONTINUED …**


	6. The Brawl Part 1

**The Brawl Part 1**

_All Might found our cinnamon roll, he saw that he has a kind heart and a heroic spirit. He knows that if he wasn't a monster then the rest of the squad aren't monsters just lost souls, and this is his chance to capture him. All Might isn't a foul to take on his son alone, he will bring backup but will Izuku bring backup of his own? Who would make it out this legendary brawl in all of history?_

**A minute before the brawl**

Yagi was on his way home from patrolling the streets looking for any sign of the Antihero Squad, but he found no luck. He was walking along until he saw a trash can flying out of the alley then a gang of teens running for their lives which he went to investigate the situation. He saw his son in an outfit that was almost like his Silver Age outfit but different colors with a teen on the ground asking him why he saved him. Yagi was shocked that his son saved him, but when his son told the reason why he saved him, he was even more shocked that his son looked at the quirkless like equals. Then teen asked his son if he can be a hero even without a quirk, his heart sank because he honestly didn't know what he would say to the teen. Then his son said, "Kid, I believe you can become a hero as long as you never give up."

Yagi was beyond shocked that his son believed in a boy he just saved and was quirkless could be a hero. He felt pride in his son, he was proud that his son can give hope to people that needed it the most, he almost cried just like the quirkless teen with his son because his son believed anyone could be whoever they wanted to be as long as they never give up. He then got his phone and called Aizawa to bring everyone to his location to help him capture his son.

He went into the alley and his son recognized him on the spot and said, "Hello dad, you overheard my conversion."

Yagi got in his buff form and said, "This time I'm going to capture you and you will reveal you base. We will make you and your squad come with us to make you all heroes, because you all don't have to follow All for One."

Deku and Yagi charged themselves up, then they charged at each other and fists collided causing a huge shock wave.

**Two blocks away from the brawl**

Slade was doing his morning workout until he heard the shock wave and looked to see the location, he looked at the tracing device. It was a rule that before any member of the squad leaves, they must wear a tracer on them so they can find each other if they were in trouble. Slade looked at it and saw that it was Deku that was there, he picked up the phone and called Miss Fashion. Slade then said, "Miss Fashion close up shop, bring everyone to Deku's location, and be prepared for a fight."

**The Brawl**

Deku and All Might were battling it out for some advantage, Deku's weakness was he couldn't control more than 55% of OFA without breaking his bones and All Might had a time limit on how long he can use OFA. In strength All Might would win, but in strategy Deku would win but the deciding factor would be whose reinforcements arrive first and how many they brought. All Might's and Deku's fist meet again but All Might put a little more power in it to make him fly back. Deku then stopped himself and said, "Man you are going all out on me. I guess I have to use my new secret weapon."

Deku touched his suit on the chest and red parts of the suit lit up, then he charges at All Might yelling, "ALASKA SMASH!"

All Might flew back from the punch and stopped himself, he looked at Deku and saw his arm wasn't broken. Deku examined his arm and said, "Looks like it works."

**Yesterday**

Izuku and the rest of the squad were now in their meeting room to discuss Eri's quirk, and it's uses with out harming her. Miss Fashion said, "It can rewind injuries like it never happened, so what if we use some of her hair to make a new outfit Izuku. It will help you use One for All to its finest."

Yamikumo then added, "If we do that then you no longer have to get worried about a broken bone. This is the way so far to able to finally reach to your dad's level and defeat him."

Izuku then said, "All those in favor of their idea raise your hand."

Everyone thought about it for a little bit then Piero raised his hand and said, "As long as it's her hair then it's fine."

Then everyone raised their hand in agreement to the idea, which Miss Fashion give Eri a haircut but still long enough to be seen as a cute little angel. After three hours the new suit was made and now Izuku was ready to try it out.

**Present**

Izuku silently thanked Eri and Miss Fashion for his new suit, then he looked at All Might who was up and walking towards him. Izuku then walked towards him as well, then suddenly he felt his power turned off, All Might said, "Thank god, I'm glad you made it Eraserhead."

Eraserhead appeared with all the parents of the squad, the rest of the top heroes, and a few other low-ranking heroes, All Might then said, "Surrender yourself Deku or …"

All Might shrank to his skinny form, then Deku turned and said, "Thanks Slade."

Slade and the rest of the squad appeared, which Slade said, "No problem, but we are still out matched here."

Joker then said, "Slade, when you see 12 to 50, I see 300 to 50."

Joker then snapped his fingers, then the grunts he had and all the soldiers from every yazaka he controlled entered the battle. Then heroes now had a huge disadvantage, they were outnumbered 6 to 1 and surrounded with no way out. Then Deku said, "Okay guys let's go all out."

Music Miester (MM) then sang, "Are you ready Deku?

Deku said, "Uh huh"

MM sang, "Slade?"

Slade said, "Yeah"

MM sang, "Joker?"

Joker said, "Okay"

MM then sang, "Alright fellas, let's go!"

The grunts then jumped to attack the heroes because MM was singing 'Ballroom Blitz' which he was controlling the grunts with his quirk. The squad learned to play instruments to help enhance MM power and control the grunts, which now they had a band of twelve teenagers playing 'Ballroom Blitz' to get the grunts to actually give the heroes an actual fight, while the squad came up with a plan to fight the heroes. At the end of the song, Tomura, Kurogiri, and their new Vanguard Action Squad appeared behind the Antihero Squad, Tomura then yelled, "Why did you not invite us to this?!"

Deku then said, "Come on Tomura, you think we causally plan to attack 50 heroes in one attack, All Might found me while I was training, now here we are."

Tomura then said, "Your saying you out to train on your power and ended up in the biggest brawl in past few decades."

Deku then said, "Yes"

Then Tomura said, "Ok new guys help out the Antiheroes with killing their parents."

Dabi went with El Diablo to face Endeavor, Mustard went with Scarecrow to fight Midnight, Muscular went with Bane to face Death Arms, Compress went with MM to fight Present Mic, Toga went with Joker to face Ms. Joke, Spinner went with Slade to fight Eraserhead, Magne went Poison Ivy to face Kamui Woods and Mount Lady. Twice went with Deadshot to fight Snipe and Moonfish went with Miss Fashion to fight Best Jeanist. Then Deku said, "Wish me luck."

But just before he was about to face All Might, he heard a voice said, "Not yet Deku."

Deku turned around to see Sensei walking out the portal which he continued, "You are going to need my help to defeat your father, the kind of help that only I can give."

Deku bowed and said, "Yes Sensei, I will kindly accept your help."

All Might saw All for One and charged at him with everything he has, All for One grabbed his fists which has cancelled out his attack which All Might said, "I'll have you return everything, ALL FOR ONE!"

All for One (AFO) said, "Will you kill me again, All Might?"

AFO threw him back which caused a very powerful shock wave that sended people flying back. AFO then continued, "You've gotten weaker All Might."

Deku was impressed that AFO was still this strong, he remembers he was getting weaker like All Might but like All Might he was still a force to reckon with. All Might asked, "What about you? What is with that industrial mask you've got there?"

Deku then asked, "Are you ok, Sensei?"

AFO said, "I'm fine Deku. I have been through worst."

Deku nodded to face All Might, then All Might said, "We will take our children with us, I will throw you in prison myself, and will throw your league in prison with you."

He flew to AFO which AFO used his Air Cannon combo to send All Might flying back a few kilometers. Deku looked in amazement at the power of his master and then saw All Might fly up in the sky to attack again, but then Deku want to try going even further jumped to fight All Might in the air. Deku in midair going towards All Might yelled, "SOUTHERN STATES SMASH!"

All Might threw a punch to cancel the attack out with, they landed on the ground, AFO asked, "You are used about 65% of your power on that punch without breaking your arm, does it have to do with that new outfit of yours?"

Deku then respond, "Yes Sensei, the outfit is made of a special material that can rewind my injuries back to where they didn't break."

All Might charged at AFO again but AFO warped Gran Torino (Come on we all know that he was going to be in this fight) and put him right between them. All Might punched Gran Torino in the face, which All Might said, "I-I'm sorry."

AFO then said, "I am now here to finally take back the world that you have stolen from me. In the past, that fist crushed my comrades one after the other and you were extolled as the Symbol of Peace. The view you have from atop was our sacrifices."

AFO was now surround in black sparks and continued, "It must be a great one."

All Might then grabbed Gran Torino out of the way and yelled, "DETROIT SMASH!"

Which All Might forcefully cancel out AFO defenses, AFO then said, "I won't let you fight without reserve, though. Heroes have a lot of things they want to protect, don't they?"

All Might then said in anger, "SHUT UP!"

Deku could feel his anger, All Might then continue, "You always toyed with people like that! You break them! Steal from them! Take advantage of them and control them! Scoffing irrationally at the people just trying to live their lives!"

All Might move faster than Deku has seen in his life, AFO was about to attack but All Might grabbed AFO's arm, then yelled, "I cannot forgive that!"

All Might punched AFO in the face breaking his mask, Deku then jumped and punched All Might in the face to get him off AFO. Deku asked, "Are you ok, Sensei?"

AFO smiled and said, "Yes Deku I am."

All Might was now shocked that AFO was still alive, then AFO said, "What's wrong, All Might? You seemed to be worked up about something."

AFO got up and said, "I heard that same line before…"

AFO then laughed which started to scare Deku, then AFO said, "from the previous One for All successor, Nana Shimura."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. The Brawl Part 2: No One Touches Eri

**The Brawl Part 2: No One Touches Eri  
**_I would like to thank Hardcasekara for helping me out with this chapter, this is not the final fight, but it is important._

All Might stood there in anger and said, "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SPEAK HER NAME FROM YOU MOUTH!"

He charges at AFO but Deku got in front and yelled, "EAST COAST SMASH!"

All Might knew that he had to negate the attack so no one would get hurt, so he yelled, "EAST COAST SMASH!"

The two punches cancelled each other out, then All Might screamed in pain because he was at his limit. Out of the smoke revealed All Might in his true form, AFO laughed at him and said, "Look Deku, you have shown the world your father's true form and are now almost for filled your purpose."

Deku then said, "Thank you Sensei, I'm glad that I am doing my role."

All Might started coughing out a little bit of blood, then Deku noticed a civilian caught underneath the rumble of a building. Deku saw Joker and said, "Joker, can you help that lady out of the rumble before you continue fighting your mom?"

Joker looked over to the civilian and said, "No problem."

Joker then left Toga to fight his mom off, he then got the civilian out of the rumble and took her in a safer spot then he continued fighting his mom. Then AFO said, "You should had left her, it would had made killing All Might easier."

Deku then said, "I want to go all out without killing the innocent."

All Might still saw that his son cared for the innocent and that they shouldn't be caught up in this mess, which he still sees a chance to make him change sides. AFO then shot his Air Cannon combo at All Might which All Might then negated it. Then AFO said, "I have been watching you and your squad closely Deku for the past few weeks, is that little girl the reason you all got soft?"

Then squad heard him and stopped in their traces then turned to their creator, AFO then said, "I saw that you all helped her, teached her about her quirk, and used little amount of her hair to make Deku's suit. It's a very useful quirk, I might actually …"

Then Poker threw one of his knives at AFO face, Deadshot started shooting at AFO, Dragon and El Diablo started burning him up. Then Deku said, "I guess we are going to have to teach you a lesson All for One."

Tomura then said, "Vanguard Action Squad kill the Antihero Squad."

The only to members of the VAS that listened was Moonfish and Muscular, but Miss Fashion killed Moonfish with ease and Bane broke Muscular's back then crushed his skull. The rest of the VAS and the Antihero Squad form up to face AFO, Tomura, and Kurogiri, and a wave of nomus. The VAS, the Antihero Squad (except Deku) and pro heros put aside their differences to fight Tomura, Kurogiri, and the nomus, Deku and All Might now were ready to fight AFO. Deku reached his hand out to All Might and said, "Come on dad let's teach this old man a lesson."

All Might then took his hand, All Might then used his last bit of One for All in his right arm, Deku then said, "I see are still single dad."

All Might frown a little bit by the comment, but he needed his son's help to defeat AFO, AFO flew up and said, "All your might… that was last bit of it, wasn't it, All Might?"

AFO then looked at Deku and said, "I will get my hands on her, and kill you all and make more clones."

Deku then said, "You can try, but you won't succeed."

AFO the summoned his greatest combination of quirks he had ever created, Deku then said, "Dad, we are about to fight the biggest single in the history of mankind, me and squad had negated that combination one time. Thing was that at the time I was using 55% of One for All but now with this suit I can use One for All to its fullest."

AFO then made his ultimate quirk combination and said, "Springlike Limbs, Kinetic Booster times four, Strength Enhancer time three, Multipler, Hypertrophy, Rivets, Air Walk, and Spearlike Bones."

All Might looked at the horror of AFO arm and the power coming off it, but Deku prepared himself and said, "Don't worry dad, it's not as hard as it looks."

AFO flew to them and said, "All Might, you die with full regrets that you and your son will die and Deku you will die leaving you squad and that little girl unprotected."

Deku's and All Might's fists collided with AFO's fist, All Might was screaming in pain but Deku was holding his ground. Deku then yelled, "SLADE NOW!"

Then Slade came out of the nomu fight and used his quirk of AFO which AFO's quirks were now turned off. AFO flew back then Deku jumped in the air then punched AFO in the face and yelled, "NORTH AMERICAN SMASHHHHHHH!"

He used beyond more power than his dad had ever used and Deku noted that this was the growing stage of his power to see what his full power is truly. Deku stood their look at his arm which the right glove he used to punch AFO was gone, then he looked at AFO who was still alive but was defeated. Deku then looked the rest of the squad and said, "We need to get back to base now and burn it to the ground."

The squad agreed and flew off as fast as they could to their base, the VAS ran off too, Kurogiri and Tomura returned the bar. Leaving the tired pro heroes and police to take care of the mess.

**The Antihero Base**

After the Squad packed up, got Eri packed up, got their disguises on, and Joker found a new place for a base at a reason price; they burned the shop and their base to the ground leaving no evidences that they were there. The police and fire department arrived to put out the fire, which was hard because the fire was made of green flames. To them green flames usually means it's a chemical fire, but they didn't know that it wasn't a chemical fire and it was Akuma's flames, so it took them a while to get the proper equipment.

After the police search through the burned building the ruled it as an arson and found one golden necklace with valuable diamonds on it which they ran it through the system. After an hour the necklace was owned by the Yaoyorozu family and was reported stolen by Dragon, which the heroes and police started investigating the burned building to see what they left.

**The New Base of Operations**

The squad got settled into the new building, Nendo used his quirk to make the underground rooms which Seicho would make support beams to support the building. Jun, Onsei, and Akuma went out to get supplies for flooring, walling, kitchen, and stuff to start a new business. Izuku and Izumi were on accounting to make sure they don't go over budget, Piero and Chikara went to the yakazas that worked for them to send the money to their new location.

Renzo was checking to see what kind of business they should run to make the most profit, as for Yamikumo and Miwako, they were taking Eri to the nearby park. They learn that the new base was only a few blocks away from UA, which the best to hide from you enemies is right under their noses. After Izumi fixed Izuku's suit, he wrote down in his notebook the limit his suit could take before falling apart and thanked her for the repair. Renzo got back and said, "We should run a cat café for the best profits."

Then Renzo went to the TV and police radios to make sure they were in the clear before getting comfortable in this new building. He heard the police talk about the $250,000 necklace Renzo stole from the Yaoyorozu family he said, "Don't worry baby, when we are in the clear I will burn the police station to the ground to get you back."

After they set up the new cat café, they talked about pay, how much is going to the rainy-day account, when to go out to do whatever, and then the important topic of UA being their neighbor. Izuku then said, "Okay since we are extremely close to UA, we need to look like just everyday hard-working teens."

Everyone knew that, but some of them needed a reminder that they were under the nose of their enemies. Renzo then offered to give them some of his bars of gold to help with finances, which Izumi said, "No need but that would be a great back up plan."

Renzo nodded and signed in relief because they weren't taking his gold yet, then Yamikumo said, "He are in hiding right now so no villain actives for two weeks and since the UA Sports Festival is coming up in two days we need to advertise at the event."

Everyone nodded and know Izuku had to make some phone calls to get some cats to their new cat café named The Lion's Den. The name was irony of itself, the 'lions' were kittens and fluffy cats, but there was a section of the shop where the 'lions' would be at called the den.

**The Next Day**

The shop opened up and everyone had the hair in a different color and wearing colored contacts for eye color, the first person to enter the shop as the first customer was none other than Eraserhead. Everyone elbowed Yamikumo to take his dad's order, which Yamikumo went to his dad and asked, "Can I take your order, sir?"

Eraserhead two kittens on his lap in the den part of the store and said, "I would like some black coffee."

Yamikumo then bluntly asked, "You look a little tired, if you want, I recommend the 'Kiss of Sunshine', that one is known to wake anyone up."

Eraserhead raised him eyebrow and then agreed to the cup, then Yamikumo handed him a card and said, "Since you are the first customer in our new store you get this card, this card gives you a 60% discount on all items in store including the lions and cubs."

Eraserhead was now guarding the card with his life and keeping an eye on it (I mean can you really blame him). After 3 minutes, Yamikumo came back with Eraserheads black coffee and the 'Kiss of Sunshine', Eraserhead took a drink form the KOS and felt more awake than he has ever been in years. The next customer came in and it was Ms. Joke, which was Piero's turn to take her order and give her a card with the same discount, the thing is to give out five 60% cards, ten 30% cards, and fifteen 15% cards in the first week but the prices were 50% off from the start of the first week.

At then end of the day, they saw Eraserhead, Ms. Joke, Present Mic, Midnight, Ryukyu, Cementoss, Death Arms, Kamui Woods, and finally All Might which to Izuku it was awkward. But at the end of the day they were recognized for great coffee, pastries, and service which when the UA students came in, they felt awkward about it, but they got over it. No one knew they were villains yet and that was all that really mattered.

The next day, Nezu then came in to have a talk with them about advertising which meant Izuku and Onsei had to talk with him. Izuku is head boss of the store and Onsei oversaw advertising, they were nervous about meeting Nezu, but after giving him some tea and a card that gives him 75% off any item in the store, they got their store advertised at the UA Sports Festival. Each member of the squad was in charge of something: Yamikumo was in charge of cat adoptions, Jun was in charge of supplies, Miwako was in charge of surveys and comments, Akuma is head chef, Renzo is in charge of the gift shop, Izumi was for finances, Nendo for art gallery, Chikara was head barista, Seicho was Human Resources, and Piero was in charge of deposits to the bank and paychecks.

After Nezu finished the meeting about their advertising, he noticed that everyone in the shop was as old as the first-year students except for the little white hair girl who was playing with the kittens with Yamikumo and Eraserhead. Nezu then asked Izuku, "How old are you all?"

All of them, except for the Eri who was 5, said they were 15, which Nezu was curious on why they are working at a shop instead of school. Izuku spoke for the squad and said, "It is our dream to own a shop together as a family and to treat all customers as family as well. You see each customer who comes to our store becomes like a family member to us."

When Nezu and Eraserhead left the café, Nezu then said, "Eraserhead, I need you to watch that store carefully, I feel like there is something going on there."

Eraserhead didn't question his motives and agreed, he was thinking that he was getting paid to watch a bunch of teenagers who ran a cat café, who will give him coffee, and let him play with the cats; it was a dream come true for him.

Yamikumo was listened to the conversion, then headed back and said, "Nezu is on to us, he told Eraserhead to keep watch over us."

Izuku then calmed everyone down and said, "He's testing us, we will play his game, gain his trust, and he will stop this nonsense."

And with that the squad then went to bed thinking about the past few days and indeed deserved to rest for tonight. Then they will open the store tomorrow to begin gaining the trust of everyone who came to their store.


	8. The Wolves in Sheep Clothing

**The Wolves in Sheep Clothing**

_The squad is now in hiding and Eraserhead is keeping an eye on them, but they aren't worried about that. Since AFO is defeated the underworld is in chaos which means Joker, Scarecrow, and Deadshot are going to start takin control of it before Tomura can. Slade will visit Stain really quick and Slade might save someone's life. Izuku, Onsei, and Izumi are going to the Sports Festival to watch the student, but where are their seats? Let's get down to business._

**The Underground**

Joker, Scarecrow, and Deadshot got an assignment from the squad, which is to gain as much control of the underworld as possible. Ever since the squad defeated their creator, the underworld has been real estate for anyone to take control of which is the perfect time for the squad to take as much control of it as possible for the cash flow. They need money to run their business, keep them fed, and more important for their weapons that some of them use to fight everyone and everything.

The squad knew that Tomura was now in control of the nomu factory which means he will release as many nomus as he wants to kill whoever he wants. The squad weren't afraid of the nomus, they were afraid of the destruction they will cause. Joker then saw what is left of the Vanguard Action Squad and asked them to join them. They agreed to join them because they needed a place to crash. The squad already had the organized crime, they need control of drug, weapons, and technology parts of the market which would make them have 60% of the underworld. As for the 40% they don't control they were either going to disband it, fight for it, or ignore it which means they were going to the squad meeting to tell everyone what they controlled and what they don't to determine the fate of what they don't control.

At the end of the day they completed their assignment and got more man power from the VAS, when they came back Izuku and the rest of the squad agreed to take in the VAS as reinforcements and their job is to keep the underworld in check. But they had to change their appearance which Joker and Miss Fashion was going change their hair color and eye color, while Clayface and Poison Ivy make more rooms for them. They also had to work at the shop as well when needed.

**Day of the UA Sports Festival**

Izuku, Onsei, and Izumi were now going to the festival with the invitation from Nezu, which means they had to be extra careful. Yamikumo had to Hosu to get Stain to support the squad so they would have the support from the hero killer's fans, which he had no problem with. He was super excited to be able to get to able to work with Stain again and was getting more sleepy than usual. Yamikumo got his costume and weapons then headed out. Izuku, Onsei, and Izumi had to come up with their back stories for everyone one more time before heading out. Everyone agreed to go with the story that they were all quirkless, except Chikara, Eri, and Seicho, and no one wanted to adopt them, so they made their own family. Chikara had a weak strength enhancing quirk, Eri's quirk (Rewind) everyone though it was too dangerous, so they took her in, and Seicho had a weak plant growing quirk that just grew plants faster but that was it.

**Hosu**

Slade was now jumping roof to roof trying to figure out where Stain was at, then he finally found him. Stain was fighting Ingenium which Slade found it weird, so he jumped down and said, "Stain, I though you only killed fakes?"

Stain and Ingenium stopped fighting, then Stain jumped back to Slade and said, "He let some people die from an incident a few days ago, the same incident where you and your squad fought those monsters with the heroes."

Slade then said, "Stain, he tried everything he could to save as many people he could, just like the rest of us. Don't kill him over something like that, look in his eyes, he has regrets about being unable to save that person's life, but he should know that he did more lives than he thought he did."

Stain and Ingenium looked at Slade with confusion, then Ingemium asked, "What do you mean?"

Slade then answered, "You weren't able to save on life, but you continued to fight that hoard of those meat sacks that my creator made. With our victory, we prevented a major event of those nomus from killing more civilians. The creatures just follow orders and they kill everyone and everything in their way, the only way to stop them is to kill them."

Stain saw what he was saying then he put up his blade and said, "I guess I was in the wrong then."

Ingenium asked, "Why did you help me Slade?"

Slade then said, "I'm a believer in Stain's philosophy, but there is one thing I learned one thing that is incorrect about it."

Stain and Ingenium were now listening to what he is going to say, then Slade said, "That the system is full with nothing but fakes and you, Ingenium, are proof that you are one of the few heroes that exist in the system. You should wear it like a badge of honor and should continue to be a hero."

Then a roar was heard in a distance, then Slade said, "Oh no."

The two looked and him and Ingenium asked, "What is it?"

Slade then said, "Tomura has release a few of the nomus from the factory, we need to kill the nomus."

Then three nomus were seen headed in their direction, Slade then started climbing the tallest building near by then jumped off it and landed on the flying nomu. He then cut off it's wings then cut the brain out which meant he was dead, then jumped off the nomu to land on the big muscular one to cut off it head then cut the brain out. Then he landed on the third one to dismember it then cut the brain out. Stain and Ingenium were shocked by the skill that Slade displayed, then Stain asked, "What the hell was that?"

Slade then said, "The nomus have one flawed weakness and that is to cut it's brain out, which is stupidly easy for me. But there is one more which we should be careful."

Then a big nomu came down then Slade said, "It's High End."

Ingenium then asked, "How bad is it?"

Slade then said, "Ok these nomus are brainless and stupid, that one has intelligence and can talk. It has a lot of quirks and it is going to be hard to kill it myself, so I need your help Stain and Ingenium."

High End landed and said, "Slade, I guess I found you. Tomura is not happy with you and your squad, you know."

Slade then said, "Come you big meat sack, fight us."

High End then release nine smaller nomus which the trio fought and killed, then High End used his Transforming Arms to fight the trio. Slain cut off one of the arms but High End's arm grew back, the Slade said, "I'm going to cancel it quirks, but I need you two to hold him down."

They nodded, then Slade used his quirk then Stain cut off High End arm and Ingenium punched him to the ground. Slade then jumped up to cut off High End's head then removed its brain to fully kill it. The three tired from fighting High End then Slade said, "That should be it, but you guys need to watch your back, because as soon as the news reveals High End's death. Tomura will start going on a rampage and send out more intelligent nomus."

Stain and Ingenium were scared, then Ingenium asked, "There is more?"

Slade said, "Yes, All for One has an entire factory of them, but me and my squad have no idea where it's at. The only people who know are All for One, Kurogiri, and now Tomura, when me and the squad find it, we are going to burn that motherfucker to the ground."

Then Slade and Stain left Ingenium to deal with the mess, then when they were alone Slade then said, "I am here to ask something from you."

Stain then said, "You saved me and Ingenium so I will listen."

Slade then asked, "My squad would like you to support us, you can join us if you want. But we would like your support for now, can you do that?"

Stain said, "Yeah, I can do that but why do you need my support?"

Slade then said, "Since All for One's defeat the underworld in now a free market, and we need as much control and support from it as possible to keep Tomura from controlling it. If he gains as much control of it as All for One, he can build more factories and increase the production of those nomus to where no hero, vigilante, military force, or us that matter can stop him. And you supporting us will prevent him from getting your follower from siding with him."

Stain then said, "Why not kill him, that will save the trouble."

Slade said, "He found a new hidout and we can't find him. Kurogiri has a warping quirk as well so that will be difficult to fight him."

Stain agree to support the squad which now secured Tomura from getting support from Stain followers. Slade then headed back to the new base to let everyone know what happened and to start the search for the nomu factory.

**The UA Stadium**

Izuku, Onsei, and Izumi arrived at the stadium and admired the how big it was, then All Might came to then and said, "Izuku, Onsei, and Izumi, you have arrived let me escort you three to your seats."

Izuku then said, "Thank you that would be very nice of you."

Then they realized they got seats next to Nezu and the top ten proheroes, on the outside they looked nervous to be in a room full of the top heroes because they were living most people's dreams. But on the inside, they were screaming, "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

They knew they were going to get good seats since they gave Nezu a 75% off gift card he can use repeatedly at the store, but this was top tier and they were literally in the lion's den. They sat down in their seats, Izuku sat next to Nezu and in front of All Might, Onsei had Edgeshot behind him, and Izumi sat next to Best Jeanist and in front of Ryukyu. It was safe to say that they were in the most difficult situation of their lives, like they would rather fight AFO without any of their equipment then be here. They were wolves in sheep clothing, but these sheep can fight back, they had to make sure they fully back their fake story.

After the first event, Nezu the asked, "So Mr. Izuku?"

Izuku smiled and said, "You can call me Izuku, it's fine."

Nezu then asked, "So what is your and your family's story?"

Izuku then said, "We are all quirkless abandoned children, well Chikara, Eri, and Seicho are not quirkless but they were still abandoned."

The heroes were interested in their story, some of them felt bad that they were abandoned by their parents. Then Nezu asked, "So how did you all meet then?"

Izuku then said, "We lived on the streets, then one day I meet Yamikumo, and we became brothers, then we meet the others and became the family we are today."

Then Nezu asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what are Chikara's, Eri's, and Seicho's quirks?"

Izuku then said, "Chikara's has a weak strengthening quirk, Siecho makes plants grow faster, and Eri's quirk we called it Rewind. She can rewind anything biological being to as far back as when it didn't exist. She can heal any wound, but we are still trying to help her control her quirk."

All Might was wide eyed by what Izuku said and thought maybe this little girl can heal him, then Nezu asked, "I don't understand why anyone would throw her out?"

Izuku then said, "Before she met us, she would touch some animals and other living stuff and rewind them back to where they didn't exist, which her guardians saw her quirk as a curse and told her it was a curse. She would be afraid to touch anything because she would rewind it back to a point where it didn't exist."

Everyone who listen to the story was sad that people who do that to a child and tell them that they were a curse. But Izuku said, "Now she is happy and control the rewind to go back to 10 minutes before the injury without losing control."

Which everyone was happy about Eri's new situation but Nezu asked, "What is prevent you all form going to school?"

Izuku then said, "We don't really care about going to school, let's say we are getting a head start on our retirement plan."

Everyone laughed at the comment then All Might said, "So you aren't interested in going to school."

Onsei said, "Why would we go to school, we know math, reading, street smarts, and we know how to run a business; why would we need school at this point."

Then Nezu said with a straight face as the teens were drinking their drink, "Because we have already got you 12 registered into UA as our students as my personal students."

When he said that Izuku, Onsei, and Izumi start choking on their drinks, when they felt fine Izumi asked, "Why would you register us nobodies into such a prestigious school, no one cares about the quirkless, so why us?"

Nezu then said, "I feel like you are wasting your chance of a higher education, and a store run by teenagers with high school diplomas will gain people's respect. It been awhile since I taught a class, so I want you 12 as my personal students, and you 12 start tomorrow. Don't worry, you only have to come in three to four days a week and can bring Eri with you."

Izuku chuckled and said, "I will let the others know."

Inside Izuku's head, he was thinking "Fuck they are not going to be happy about this."

After the festival, the trio were walking to the store then Onsei said, "Fuck what are they going to say about this?"

Izuku said, "They are not going to happy this, but they will get over it."

Izumi said, "We can deal with being closed for three days a week, but we still need to find time for the other things."

Izuku said, "Well if we can't find time, we have to make some."

**The Lion's Den**

After Piero, Miwako, and Chikara explained the underworld and they agreed on disassemble the slave market and other stuff, then Yamikumo told him about Stain has supports them and about High End. Izuku then said, "Tomura has started his rampage to find and kill us. We need to find the factory and destroy it once and for all."

Then Onsei stood up and said, "Now for the biggest news, Izuku tell them about what Nezu told us."

Everyone was at the edge of their seats and Izuku said, "Nezu registered us in UA, starting tomorrow we are his personal student three to four days a week."

Everyone flipped out and then Izuku said, "They believe our fake story and they allow us to bring Eri with us to class, other than that we hate the situation that we are in, but we will get over it."

Everyone calmed down then Piero said, "What if we activate our quirks or figure us out?"

Izuku looked at Renzo and then to everyone else and said, "Use Renzo's gold to get the hell out of this city."

Everyone nodded then they went over the plan on escaping if they were found out, then discussed locations of the nomu factory. Then told the Vanguard Action Squad to check out the location tomorrow, which Akuma had the talk with Dabi about them being brothers. Which then Izumi made everyone's school uniform and they went over the back stories, then got Eri to remember her back story, then finally called it a night.


	9. It's A Trap

**It's A Trap**

_Just by the title, you can tell what is about to happen. This chapter is about how they got caught, and Nezu is going to give them a deal._

**UA**

The squad made their way to Gym Gamma like Nezu asked them to meet him at, Izuku allow Piero to pack as many knives in his uniform as he wants as long as no one notices, Jun can bring his guns that he can smuggle in, Miwako can bring her two scythes, and Yamikumo can smuggle in his weapons with ease. They entered the gym to find Nezu, they walked closer to him, then they heard the door of the gym close and saw that they were surrounded by their parents, UA staff, and Ingenium with some of his sidekicks. Izuku then asked, "So you figured it out, can I ask how?"

Nezu then said, "Your dad had a talk with someone for your names."

Izuku then said, "I guess All for One is mad enough to snitch on us, never expected that."

Piero took off his coat to reveal a vest with a lot of knives, Yamikumo pulled out his katanas, Miwako revealed her two scythes, and Jun revealed his wrist pistols and AR15. Everyone looked at Jun then Jun asked, "What?"

Izuku then asked, "Ok, how in the hell did you smuggle an entire AR15 in here?"

Jun then said, "Trade secret."

Onsei then said, "Trade secret my ass"

But before they could attack Nezu then said, "We aren't here to arrest you, take Eri away, and other stuff like that."

Izuku raised his eyebrow and asked, "Then why are we here?"

Ingenium then said, "Yamikumo saved my life and told me your goal."

Izuku then said, "And?"

Nezu then said, "We would like to help you, but you all are not licensed heroes and have done a lot of crimes."

Renzo then said, "If you want the crown back, I'll give it to you besides I did what I wanted to do with it."

Ryukyu asked, "What did you do to the crown?"

Renzo then pulled out the crown from his backpack and put on Eri. Yamikumo then said, "Ok, Jun first smuggled an AR15, now you smuggled the crown just to put it back on Eri, what is wrong with you, Renzo?"

Renzo then said, "I have needs."

Izuku then said, "Ok guys what else did you smuggle in?"

Yamikumo revealed throwing knives and a gun, Onsei revealed a microphone and speakers to enhance his quirk, Akuma revealed bottles of flammable oil, Miwako revealed 12 gas grenades, Izumi revealed balls of string steel, Renzo revealed more gold and jewel, and Izuku revealed his gloves to use OFA to it's fullest. Nendo, Chikara, and Seicho were the only didn't bring anything and Piero said he that those were the only knives he brought and nothing else.

Izuku then said, "Renzo, why did you bring jewelry with you, when it is not going to help?"

Renzo then said, "These are my lucky charms, I never leave home without them."

Nezu then said, "Can we focus back to the topic?"

Izuku then said, "Ok, you want to help us but why?"

Nezu then said, "Because how bad the situation that Yamikumo described."

Izuku then asked, "Yamikumo had much did you tell them?"

Yamikumo said, "I told Ingenium tiny details, but I told Stain a much better view and he also said he will be on the lookout for the nomus."

Izuku nodded then said, "So you are not going to attack us, you can take Renzo's gold and jewelry, and we tell you about what we are doing."

Nezu then added, "You will also attend UA as my personal students, get along with your parents, go on patrols with them, and will be on the path to become heroes."

Izuku then asked his squad, "Do you all agree guys?"

Piero then said, "I mean we can take them on, but I think we need their help on this one."

Izumi said, "Piero is right about the help part but taking them on, that would be suicide."

Yamikumo then said, "We might as well take the deal."

Everyone agreed to Nezu's proposal and put down their weapons. Renzo gave the crown to Nezu which he gave to a hero to give it back to the queen of England, Renzo was sad about giving up the crown. Nendo then said, "Renzo, you should just be a jeweler, so you can hoard as much jewelry as you want."

Renzo said, "But I can I make a crown like that."

Nendo said, "With practice you can."

Akuma said, "Well I guess I can see Shoto again, I hope he don't get angry when he sees me."

Jun's guns were taken from him and he said, "What the fuck are you doing, I paid for those, you know how expensive those wrist pistols were."

Snipe then said, "I pretty sure I know, son."

Piero then said, "Wait if we are being honest, let me get all of my weapons."

After five minutes of Piero getting weapons out of his uniform, Izumi asked, "How Piero, how?"

Piero then said, "I got creative."

Then Izuku went up to All Might and said, "Dad, please get out of that form, you look like you are trying too hard and it's sad."

All Might then shrunk to his true form then asked, "Do you hate me, Izuku?"

Izuku then said "No, I was made to kill you, but I don't a thing about you. I just see a dying man trying to hurt himself to just to help others, which is just reckless."

Izumi said, "That's rich come from you, Izuku."

Izuku ignore Izumi's comment and then said, "Hey dad, you want to know why All for One mentioned Nana Shimura?"

All Might stood them and Izuku said, "Because Tomura is her grandson, and he wanted to rub it in your face. He wanted to let you know that someone of your master's blood plans on killing you to break your mind."

All Might stood there in shock, then Izuku continued, "Don't think of Tomura as your master's grandson, he is a criminal and is going to be the biggest monster once his plan is complete."

All Might asked, "What is his plan?"

Izuku then said, "Since we betrayed him and All for One, he plans to produce as many nomus as possible to kill you, us, and everyone as he possibly can to prove the flaws of the hero society."

The heroes were shocked that someone would plan on doing such as massacring people to just to prove a point, then Yamikumo said, "But we have 60% control of the underworld and we are planning to disassemble the rest to slow do his progress and with Stain supporting us, Tomura won't gain any Stain supporters. Now the only thing we are working on is finding the factory."

Nezu was impressed by what the twelve were doing, even is what they were doing was by law wrong, they did it for the greater good. Nezu then said, "Okay, I know you all are going to hate this, but you have to take your parents with you to go to the underworld."

Izuku then asked, "What are going to be their disguises?"

Piero said, "Izumi, you know what that means?"

Izumi said, "Okay, give me a room full of fabric of all kinds for your outfits and give Piero a room with hair dye and colored lens for your physical disguises."

Nezu nodded then the two got to work, then Izuku asked, "Can you allow us to go back to the base to grab our outfits?"

Nezu nodded and the rest of the squad with their parents went to the base to grab their outfits and for their parents to see their rooms.

**The Lion's Den**

Renzo had to give up all the gold and jewelry in his room, which Ryukyu went in her son's room and saw the stuff he had. She loves shiny things but not as much as Renzo, she looked at her son in the eyes and said, "We are going to have to fix this problem of yours."

Renzo playing dumb said, "What problem?"

Ryukyu said, "That is an 8-foot pile of gold bars, that is another 6-foot pile of jewelry, and that is a 10-gallon tank of diamonds, if this isn't a problem I don't know what is."

Then Snipe entered his son's room and found it walls covered in guns of all kind, he then said, "Son I love guns, but this is the kind of love only Americans dream of. We are going to talk about this."

Jun then said, "What I work hard, so I can buy what I feel like."

Snipe then said, "This is an addiction, and you need to learn when there might be a thing called too many guns."

Jun said, "Each gun has a propose and this isn't too much."

Snipe then said, "Look at this, you have everything from this tiny pistol that shoot one bullet to an RPG to a …."

Snipe sees a minigun and asked, "Is that a minigun?"

Jun said, "Yeah, I'm planning on using it against the nomu army we are going to face soon, you have a problem with that?"

Snipe then said, "You know most people's kids would have band posters, hero posters, maybe a pocket knife, but you have everything that kills."

Then Jun and his dad started have a conversion about the number of guns he had, Akuma's room was traditional Japanese style (like a Todoroki) which Endeavor was thought he would fit right in his house. Midnight was terrified by her daughter's lab and her room, because the room was emo and the lab look like something from a Saw movie. But was impressed by her intelligence and research, which made her think about how smart her daughter is truly was.

Cementoss love Nendo's art in his room and they talked about how beautiful the pottery art was, Present Mic went to his son's room and saw all his instrument, he instantly asked, "What kind of music do you like?"

Onsei said, "A lot."

Present Mic saw a poster of his radio show and asked, "When he get this sorted out would you like to be my co host of my radio show?"

Onsei's eyes lit up and said, "Please."

Death Arms saw his son's room and was impressed by the workout equipment which Chikara said, "Got to surpass my limits."

Kamui Woods saw Seicho and it was filled with plants and little plant monsters and loved the beauty of the plants and what not. Ms. Joke went to her son's room afraid to see what she would find, and it was perfectly normal, it had a well-made bed, picture of him and the squad, then she opened the closet. The closet had his outfit, knives of all kinds, lists of people to call, and pictures of him burning mountains of money with dates written on them of when he burned them which she was going to have a talk with him about that. Best Jeanist saw fashion designs and clothes she made which he loved the style, then saw pictures of her and Izuku on their dates. He was going to have a talk with her about that and possibly tease her about it.

Eraserhead went to his son's room to find pictures of cats, a sleeping bag on the bed, and a small box which Yamikumo grabbed and said, "You didn't see that."

Eraserhead asked, "Who is the lucky lady?"

Yamikumo said, "Fine, if you must know it's Miwako."

Eraserhead knew what to do, he was going to tell Midnight, and they were going to tease them to death. Then finally All Might entered his son's room, he had no idea what to expect, but as soon as he entered it, he saw it was perfectly normal. The bookshelves had books contained with heroes', villains', vigilantes', and people of interest's quirks on what they do, how to improve them, and their weaknesses. Izuku then said, "Oh, you found my hobby."

All Might said, "These notes of yours are interesting, why do you do it?"

Izuku then said, "I do it to help me in situations, and I do it for fun."

All Might then asked, "Do you see or hear the previous users of One for All?"

Izuku then said, "Yes, and they are annoying. I usually tell them to go fuck themselves and let me sleep."

All Might said, "That's rude."

Izuku then said, "Do I really care that about their advice, I have my squad who is there for me every step of the way, I don't need a group of dead people to tell me what to do. Beside I know that killing people is wrong, I don't want to kill innocents, they deserve to live their lives without harm. The way quirkless people are treated piss me off, they are treated like an inferior being that should be beaten and they should kill themselves, it's wrong, I mean you know what it like to be quirkless dad."

All Might then asked, "Did All for One tell you about my past?"

Izuku then said, "Bits and pieces but I can put them together to paint a picture of your life, you do have an admirable idea though. The world should have a symbol they should rely on, someone to tell the world to feel safe and everything was going to be okay, because '**I AM HERE**'. I am here to keep you safe with a smile, it is a great idea, but you should also add the feeling of giving hope to everyone that not only that you will keep them safe. But to also follow your dreams no matter what people say, that you can be a hero whether you have a quirk, villainous or not, or quirkless all you need to do is never give up and to put your heart into it."

All Might teared up a little bit and said, "You have a way words you know, you are indeed inspiring."

Izuku said, "I wonder where I get it from?"

Izuku and All Might shared a father and son hug as well as a father-son moment. Izuku then said, "If me and my squad are on the path to become heroes, then I will be the new symbol of peace for you."

All Might cried some plus ultra tears that his son was perfect to become the next symbol of peace and for being a good person in general.

**UA**

After they brought back the outfits, brought multiple vehicle to transport all of Renzo treasures back to their owners (which turn out to be $600 billion in total), and Jun and Snipe settling on which five guns out of his 150-gun collection Jun settled with the minigun, the RPG, both his wrist pistols, and his M99 sniper rifle. They were now in the teacher meeting room to discuss their plan progress, they revealed five places in Kamino, three in Hosu, two in Musutafu, and two in Tokyo are suspended places of the nomu factory which Nezu asked, "Why choose these spots?"

Miwako then said, "Well I'm the only person in the squad who has seen how the nomus are made. The factory needs these requirements secluded, big, have a constant flow of power, and hidden in plain sight. Basically, we are looking for a big warehouse in the middle of a city and these places fit the profit."

All Might then asked, "How are they made, the ones we captured have the blood of multiple people, why is that?"

Yamikumo said, "She doesn't have to answer that."

Miwako said, "It's okay, they need to know."

Midnight and Eraserhead had a talk about their children's relationship and were going to tease them on their free time. Miwako then said, "They are made of more than one person to make one nomu, All for One would take their quirks then surgery put the bodies together then put the quirks back into this one body which would bring it to life but usually as a soulless being that follow orders. The High Ends are the rare ones that have intelligences to talk and think for themselves, but then the extremely rare one. The only Alpha nomu we know is almost human but it's a nomu that follows orders without question, Alpha is the most dangerous that we as the Antihero Squad barely defeated and even All for One almost losted to it."

Everyone was shocked by the information presented to them the creation of the nomus to the Alpha nomu's power. All Might asked, "How did you all defeat it?"

Yamikumo answered, "You see I can target multiple quirk to turn off but the more I turn off, the more stress in my eyes I get. With All for One, I target his quirk All for One and it's over, but with Alpha that is a different story. You see he doesn't have quirk to control all of it's quirk, it was born to take in quirks and use them, so we had to attack it from every angle and then I could only use my quirk to erase all of it's quirks for five seconds, in that window of time we have to kill it. Usually I can cancel a quirk user for as long as I want, but for nomus that have multiple quirks there is a lot of stress involved."

After hearing the information, they knew how to defeat the Alpha, then Izuku said, "Man Yamikumo, you make it sound like we rely on you too much."

Yamikumo said, "Well you all do and you all wonder why I'm so sleepy all the time."

Everyone chuckled a little bit, then Nezu said, "Okay everyone let's get to work, as for you twelve, your class is in room 420."

The squad laughed hard and Izuku said, "You serious?"

Nezu then said, "Very."

The squad head to room 420 making weed jokes on the way, then Nezu came in to give them a lesson in heroic, then told them to go back to Gym Gamma in their outfits.

**Gym Gamma**

They came in with there outfit and non-lethal weapons, they then saw three people which Izuku recognized one of them and said, "Girl with the blue hair, I would like to apologize about our last interaction."

Renzo, Akuma, and Yamikumo recognized her and told everyone in the squad that she was one of the heroes that they fought during Renzo's stealing of the crown. Which the girl said with positive energy, "I forgive you, you were so strong, is it true you are the son of All Might, can you tell me what your quirk?"

She kept asking question faster than Izuku could register, she got extremely closer to him which Izumi stepped in and said, "Sorry, he is taken."

The rest of the squad was teasing Izumi, then the blonde teen went up to then and said, "Sorry about Nejire, she is just curious that's all, that's Tamaki, and I'm Mirio. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Izuku then said, "I'm Izuku, son of All Might; This is Izumi, daughter of Best Jeanist. This is the rest of the Antihero squad and we are pleasured to meet the top three of UA."

Mirio blinked and said, "So you know who we are."

Izuku then said, "Yep, as well as your quirks and what can you do with them. We admire how much hard work and devotion you three put into them."

Mirio then said with a smile, "We appreciate the comment. You are probably wondering why you twelve are here."

Izuku then said, "We have an idea that Nezu wants us to fight you three for a meet and greet."

Nezu appeared and said, "Exactly."

Izuku then said, "To make this fair we will be in groups of three to fight you three."

Mirio asked, "Are you underestimating us?"

Izuku then asked, "I don't know are you underestimating us?"

Which the two looked at each other and then shook hands, then Izuku said, "Yamikumo and Onsei will team up with me."

**TO BE CONTINUED …**


	10. The Big Three Ass Kicks

**The Big Three Ass Kicks**

Onsei and Yamikumo stood next to Izuku then Mirio got his partners ready they were staring down each other. Onsei asked, "What song?"

Izuku smirked and said, "We are going to be serious, so start singing song #66."

The Big Three were confused by what they were talking about, then they charged until Onsei sang, "Dance, Dance til you're dead dead dead."

The Big Three stopped in their traces and start dancing uncontrollably, Mirio tried to use his quirk to escape but Yamikumo erased their quirks. Izuku went up to them and punched them each in the gut yelling, "DETROIT SMASH!"

Which ended the match, then Izuku, Onsei, and Yamikumo helped them up. Then Izuku said, "Okay girls give them hell."

The teachers, classes 1A and 1B were watching these fights in the observation room and were scared about the power of the Antihero Squad. All Might knew how powerful the Detroit Smash can hurt anyone, but Izuku's team setup was beyond unfair. The students knew that the Big Three were the best of the best, but they had their asses handed to them and it terrified them.

The next team to face the Big Three were Izumi, Miwako, and Seicho which they were ready. The match began with Izumi using her quirk to put Nejire and Tamaki out of the match, Mirio used his quirk and his clothes fell off. The girls had no effect to it, Mirio usually had the advantage when this happens but they had no reaction to it. Miwako surrounded her sisters in fear gas but in a way where then can't breathe it as Seicho did a non-stop attack n Mirio with her plants she made. Mirio realized they were trying to get him to take a breath of Miwako's fear gas. Which he was about to pass out, so it was either he passes out and loses or take a breath and lose. He took a breath which Miwako came up to his and he breathed it in and lost. After she gave him a quick antidote for it, they left and Izuku asked, "You need a break?"

Mirio said, "No, we are good. We just expect this much skill and power."

Izumi then said, "Sorry Izuku's is bigger."

The whole squad literial yelled, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Izuku smiled and said, "I hope you three can forgive us for that massive burn Mirio, and for the next two teams for you three have to face next, ok Laughing Flame form up."

Piero, Akuma, and Renzo got up and Piero said, "Usually I would fight with my knives and guns, but they gave me a ballot instead of a crowbar like I asked."

Izuku said, "That's because you are know to use anything to kill someone, remember the time you killed a mob boss with a pencil."

Piero said, "Hey, he said he didn't want to see my magic trick of the disappearing pencil. He was asking for it when he threated to kill me."

Piero looked at Renzo and said, "Don't go full dragon, your size will be our downfall so just grow wings, scale body, clawed hands, and flaming breathe."

Renzo did what Piero asked, then Piero looked at Akuma and said, "Release the demon."

Akuma then did his demon transformation which terrified the Big Three, but Mirio attacked first and attack Piero. Piero used his quirk to make the Big Three laughing which made them unable to fight and think clearly. Akuma punched Tamaki out of the ring, Renzo flew up and dropped kicked Nejire then flew her out of the ring, and Piero fought the unfocused Mirio in a ballot to fist fight. After 3 minutes Piero finally had the upper hand and knock him out of the ring.

Piero, Akuma, and Renzo helped them up and checked to see if they were all right, Seicho came over to use her plants to heal them and give them energy to fight again. The Big Three were impressed by Seicho's healing part of her quirk, but they more impressed by the squad so far. Then Izuku said, "Okay last three, give it all you got guys."

Chikara, Jun, and Nendo went up to the ring which Nendo discussed that he would be a pretty good match with Mirio because their quirks made physical attacks ineffective. Jun agreed for Tamaki and Chikara agreed for Nejire. Nendo went to his clay form and he Mirio battled it out to see who would last longer in their forms that made physical attacks unless, Jun was shooting at Tamaki's armor to find a weak point, and Chikara was trying to tire out Nejire. After a good five minutes, the Big Three lost again, which the got healed up and the squad thanked them for a good match.

The Big Three learned that the Squad shouldn't be looked down at and they were good sports, which Nezu got up and said, "Now that me, your parents, the staff, and the hero course saw you twelve in action, you twelve have to explain your methods of fighting and thinking to them so they can learn."

After a solid twenty minutes of explaining, then Akuma went to have a private talk with Shoto, Akuma then asked, "Do you hate me for my exist or for what I did back at the USJ?"

Shoto then said, "I don't hate you, but you are strong and I will defeat you."

Akuma chuckled and asked, "Do you know why I am having a private conversion with you?"

Shoto then said, "No, I would like to know though."

Akuma then said, "I know what dad did to you, All for One showed me videos of his special sessions with you. But you weren't the only one with them."

Shoto looked at him in the eyes and asked, "What do you mean?"

Akuma then said, "The All Might killing nomu at the USJ, I had to train with those by the age of 4. It started off as I increase my flames' temperature and it was easy, but by age 6, I had to actually fight them."

Shoto was shocked by this, but Akuma continued, "He would order them to kill me, I had to fight 3 sometimes more at a time. Eventually I was able to unlock my demon form but that meant I had to fight more until I passed out, and I wouldn't have made it through if it weren't for my brothers and sisters."

Shoto then saw that this person that was his age know what he has been through, then Akuma said, "I maybe Endeavor's genetic modified son, but I don't want you to see me as Endeavor. I want us to be brothers, brothers who will always be there for each other. You feel me."

Shoto smiled and said, "I see, so what should we do with dad?"

Akuma smiled and said, "I heard the dorms are going to open up next week, we should get them."

Shoto then said, "Agreed."

Akuma then said, "After me and dad patrol the underworld for a little bit, introduce me to the family sometime."

Shoto nodded and they headed back to the gym. The squad then met with there newly disguised parents ready for their first trip to the underworld. They went over the ground rules, who they were going to meet to help them, and where exactly they were going. Izuku and All Might were heading to Kamino to check on the suspended places, Yamikumo and Eraserhead were going to meet up with Stain to check the suspended places at Hosu, and Onsei and Present Mic will check Musutafu and Tokyo.

Eraserhead when he heard he and his son were going to team up with Stain surprised him and not in a good way. Eraserhead's villain costume was dark grey and had a mask like his son's but instead of black and orange, it was grey and blood red. All Might's costume was a tuxedo with an overcoat, they expand in size when he goes into his muscular form, he had to wear contacts that made his eyes red and dye his hair black. Present Mic had his hair dye black, switch his sunglasses for a red colored lens sunglass, a black leather jacket with skulls, and mask that connects to his speakers on his boots.

The three teens gave a thumbs up for their parents' costumes and they headed out. Izumi said she and her dad will stay and watch everyone by their tracers while she looks at the finance reports from each market the squad controls to get good idea where to find Tomura and Kurogiri or at least Giran (and watch Eri). The rest when to the underworld physically to find them or see if everything is still under the squad's control. Which Piero had a fun time with his mom on her disguise and trying to find a name for her which Ms. Joke learned that her son was just a really good actor and was really a nice kid.

**Underworld**

Akuma and a disguise Endeavor were walking to a bar, to Endeavor he was confused but to Akuma it was just another day looking into the underworld. Akuma walked up to the bartender and said, "I'm here for the private room #7."

Akuma then showed his black card and the bartender led them to a door that led them through tunnels to the illegal chemicals and stolen oil section of the market. Endeavor was in shock that there was a place like this under the city and Akuma said, "Wait here for a minute I need to talk to someone."

Akuma went to into a tent to find Dabi, Dabi said, "So which one are we assigned with to show them the ropes?"

Akuma then said, "Promise you wouldn't kill him and blow our cover."

Dabi raised his eyebrow and asked, "Who is it?"

Akuma whispered in his ear, "Dad"

Dabi was in shock then Akuma said, "Don't worry he won't recognize you, and you will not kill him, do I make myself clear?"

Dabi nodded and they came out to show Endeavor the ropes of this part of the underworld.

Jun took Snipe to the illegal weapons, Renzo took Ryukyu to the stolen gold and jewelry, Nendo took Cementoss to the stolen arts and grave robbers, Miwako took Midnight to the illegal medicine and medical equipment, and Chikara and Seicho brought their parents to the illegal transportation of plants and animals. As for Piero, they had to meet up with Toga who goes by Harley Quinn and Ms. Joke went by Queen of Hearts because of her outfit.

Piero was responsible for organized crime; mobs, yazakas, and gangs did what ever he asked and said. Piero had to remind the when their next payment is due and who to look for the squad. Then Piero found Kurogiri, which he cut him with a quirk erasing knife but would only last a day, Piero then called up the squad and said, "I got Kurogiri, we are heading back."

**Hosu**

Yamikumo and Eraserhead were hoping roof to roof until Yamikumo said, "Wait here."

Eraserhead said, "I'm real sure we have nothing to worry about."

Yamikumo said, "That's not the problem, I'm hoping he hasn't killed anyone today."

They turn behind a water tower to find Stain waiting for them, Stain said, "It's good to see you Slade."

Yamikumo said, "Good to see you too."

Slade noticed Eraserhead and asked, "Who is this?"

Yamikumo said, "A fan of mine, he is going to help us look at the possible locations I showed you. He will be helpful if we come across a High End nomu."

Stain looked at Eraserhead then turned to Yamikumo and said, "Fine by me."

They headed of to the locations, the first two were a bust but they arrived at the three location to find lab equipment and an empty test chamber. Yamikumo pulled out a camera to take pictures of what they found, then they heard a noise to the back of the warehouse. They went to investigate it and they found a huge nomu. The nomu turned to them and said, "Sorry Slade, I just moved the equipment to the factory. My orders are to kill anyone who found this place and head back."

Yamikumo then said, "I understand Delta, I will give you a painless death."

Eraserhead and Stain looked at Yamikumo because of the way he talked to this nomu with feeling. Delta revealed his four arms and his razor-sharp teeth, Yamikumo revealed his two katanas and got his quirk ready. Then the two charged towards each other, which Yamikumo activated his quirk to slow down and weaken Delta to then jump on Delta and cut his brain out like it was nothing. Yamikumo jumped off Delta and landed from of it then said, "Sorry I was the one to do it."

After they finished looking for clues and Stain left, Eraserhead asked, "I saw how you acted to Delta, you want to talk about it?"

Yamikumo then said, "We may not like the nomus, but we couldn't hate Alpha, Beta, or Delta. They were almost human, they have feelings, they cried when ordered to kill or harm, and they apologize every time they hurt us in training matches. We didn't see them as training dummies, we saw them as children in monsters' bodies, and they were alive not empty shells like the rest."

Eraserhead was starting to see why his son cared about this nomu, it was like killing another human being, no like he said they were children in monsters' bodies. It was like killing a child and it was horrifying. Then they heard the radio goes off, it was Piero saying, "I got Kurogiri, we are heading back."

Yamikumo said, "Come on let go back."

The police showed up to the warehouse and they left to go to the police station to question Kurogiri.

**Kamino**

Izuku and All Might were walking through back alley, they pasted by many thugs, gangs, and villains which All Might was surprised to find how bad it was in the alleys. Izuku then saw a bar which he and All Might went into, as soon as Izuku entered it he recognized it and saw Giran. Giran turned to look at them, which Izuku faster than Giren can process grabbed him and threw him the bar table. Izuku then grabbed him again and said, "Where is Tomura?"

Giran said, "Hey Deku, please man I was just looking for them myself."

Izuku then said, "Bullshit, you are waiting for your pay and you know about the nomu factory don't you."

Giran then said, "I don't know anything about the factory's location, all I did was wire resources for their big nomu factory."

Izuku then said, "So you do know what they are planning, you are in big trouble you know."

Then a big nomu went through the bar towards Izuku and Giran, which Izuku yelled, "TEXAS SMASH!"

Which sent it flying back, the Izuku turned to All Might and said, "Keep watch of this guy."

All Might took Giran as Izuku went to the nomu, Izuku recognized the nomu instantly, Izuku said, "Hello Beta."

Beta got up and said, "Hello Deku, you know what I came to do."

Izuku then said, "I hope you forgive me."

Beta chuckled and said, "I will."

Beta and Izuku when into a series of punches and kicks, until Izuku saw an opening. Izuku dodged Beta's punch then jumped to punch him in the jaw and yelled, "SOUTHERN STATES SMASH!"

With that punch Beta's head exploded, then Izuku said, "You are free now, Beta."

Then he heard the radio go off from Piero saying, "I got Kurogiri, we are heading back."

Izuku picked the radio and said, "We have Giran and we will meet you back."

**UA**

After they dropped of the two villains at the police station, Nezu said, "Well I would like to say we have made a lot of progress today and you should celebrate."

The pros were happy about today then Izuku said, "Yeah, but we wouldn't be happy until we personal take down the factory. We know Kurogiri isn't going to say a thing and as for Giran, he might have told the truth and not know the location to the factory. But we will take this small victory."

Onsei then said, "Hey guys it's Saturday."

The squad looked at him like he was crazy until Renzo said, "Holy shit it is."

Piero pulled out a deck of cards and everyone in the squad pulled out cash to play poker. Everyone who wasn't the squad looked at them in confusion, until Nezu asked, "What are you all doing, if I may ask?"

Yamikumo said, "Saturday is poker night and we never skip poker night. Even Renzo wouldn't steal the queen's crown again if it meant missing poker night."

Miwako said, "Well since Renzo lost his gold it won't be fun as usual but if Piero wins then he will just burn the money he wins."

The parents laugh that their children at least have something to bond over, they watch them for during the game. Then it was down to three people, Izuku, Miwako, and Piero; it was all in and everyone was at the edge of their seats. (Remember Texas Hold'em) Miwako then revealed a three of kind of kings and Piero said, "Sorry Full House beats Three of a Kind."

Just when Piero reached for the money, Izuku said, "Not this time Piero, Royal Flush."

Izuku reveal his hand and took all the money, the squad enjoyed a good game then went to the new dorms that Nezu made for them and called it a night.


	11. Lessons Learned

**Lessons Learned**

_**Warning: If you haven't read the manga, spoiler alert.**_

**UA**

The squad was sitting in class with Nezu handing out tests to see their strong points and weak points, they all were equally intelligent in math, physics, politics, economy, and other basic stuff. Nezu knew they were going to pass those, but he didn't expect them to have specific areas that they were specialized in. Izuku is a great leader, who knows what to say and how to improve but the high knowledge of finances and law was a surprise to him.

Yamikumo is Izuku's right hand man, Nezu was curious about him then saw his high scores in strategy, law, philosophy, and surprisingly enough chemistry which Nezu assumes it has something his relationship with Miwako. Miwako had high scores in chemistry, psychology, psychiatry, and neurology to makes her a doctor which made Nezu impressed. Onsei had high scores in music theory, the English language, and a few other languages but unexpectedly wavelength frequencies in physics; he wrote an entire five-page paper on the subject. Izumi had high scores in finances, economy, strategy, and sewing which Nezu wasn't surprised by the last one.

Jun has finances, economy, geometry, physics, and weaponry. Akuma has psychology, law, cooking, and philosophy; while Renzo had economy, jewelry design, Medieval Europe mythology, and history. Nendo has unparallel knowledge of geology, it was higher than an average geologist and he also scored high in art history. Poison Ivy had biology and geology which Nezu expected it, but Chikara had extremely scores in philosophy, medicine, and did a ten-page paper on the history of tea and a six-page paper on coffee which Nezu didn't know what to think.

Then it came down to the wild card of the squad Piero, Nezu always wanted to see what Piero' strengths and weaknesses were. Piero knows how to make yazakas, drug lords, and other underground organizations fear him, to do what he asked what he wanted. When Nezu got Piero's testes, he saw that Piero had high scores on everything from basic math to psychology to government to strategy. Piero was literally the embodiment of the 'Jake of All Trades', which Nezu knew he was going to have fun with this one. But Piero did a 15-page paper on how money, madness, and laws can create the perfect villain, or as he calls it 'The Agent of Chaos'. Which Nezu knew he and Ms. Joke are going to have to fix his obsession with burning money and causing chaos, but he was perfect for Nezu.

They each then had to help teach a class, which Izuku went to help All Might in the Heroics Department, which in his lesson today class 1A will learn how to defeat an overpowering villain. Izuku was going to be the overpowering villain which Izuku chuckled, "Let me get the weights"

Then a blonde spiky hair teen yelled, "AM I A JOKE TO YOU?!"

A blue hair teen with glasses said, "Bakugo! That is no how you talk to someone who is helping a teacher with teaching a lesson!"

Izuku smirked as he put on the weights and said, "Really, these weights are really light. As for you Bakugo, what I heard from my squad that Clayface beat you with one hit to the face. I'm Deku, leader of the Antihero Squad, the son of All Might, and you think you can beat me with these weights? Come on do it."

Bakugo then flew towards him and Izuku came up behind him to say, "You are already dead."

Bakugo in shock said, "NANI?!"

Izuku then punched him while saying, "Detroit Smash!"

Bakugo flew to the other side of the field, which Izuku looked at everyone and said, "Who's next?"

Then Todoroki step forward to summon a giant wall of ice heading to Izuku which Izuku flicked his middle finger from his thumb which caused a shockwave to destroy it. When the wall of ice came down Momo made a cannon and it shot a capture net at Izuku. Izuku yawned as he snapped his fingers to send the net back to capture her and a few others. Izuku then said, "Nice try, though. I will give you points for that. I maybe All Might's son but that don't mean I am exactly like him. All villains have a weakness, your real task is to find it."

Izuku believes they weren't going to able to make him reveal his weakness, his weakness after all is that without his outfit, he can't use more than 55% of his full power without breaking his bones. Then the blue hair teen yelled, "RETROBURST!"

Izuku grabbed his kick and said, "You're getting faster almost like your brother, you will become a great hero one day Tenya. But you should work on your speed."

Izuku then threw him like a ragdoll to the other side of the field, then Todoroki started to use both fire and ice to overpower Izuku. Izuku panicked then yelled, "ALASKA SMASH!"

Which destroyed the ice coming at him then blew out the fire and everyone out of the field, Izuku looked down at his broken arm, "Well it's time to visit Seicho to get this repaired."

Everyone looked at his broken arm and saw his weaken, which Izuku said, "Well even though you all lost. You showed the world my weakness, I have more power than my body can handle. I must train every day to eventually one day where this don't happen, and without my outfit to continuously heal my injuries from my more powerful moves."

Todoroki got up and said, "So for now your power is like a double-edged sword."

Izuku clapped, "That is correct Todoroki."

Then that concluded their lesson for the day, everyone had a calm relaxing day with there classes, except Renzo. Renzo was out with his mom patrolling, which he just flew around with his mom on his back. Renzo asked, "Do you want me to teach you to fly and breath fire?"

Ryukyu then said, "I want about to ask, if you were willing to do that."

Renzo then told her to think of her wings like a extra limbs you can control, but except you have to force them to do what you want them to do. After about three hours Ryukyu could fly off the ground but no idea how to go forward or turn in midair. He then started to show her it's like how birds fly, except they are the size of a plane. After Ryukyu got the basics of flight, they took a break and met up with Nejire who was patrolling the area. Nejire then went up to them and said, "Hey Ryukyu! Hey, it's you, Renzo I believe. From our fight can you tell me how you fly and breathe fire. Can Ryukyu do it as well? …"

Renzo then stopped her, "Mom can fly and breathe fire, we just finished the basics of flying a few minutes ago, but I haven't got her to breathe fire yet. I think of my wings as extra limbs that I force to work as for breathing fire, it requires focus and will. As for my Dragon Knight form yesterday, I learned that I can turn certain parts of my body to turn into a dragon, except the size. Yes, I can just bring my wings out alone and breathe fire, but I like to turn into a full dragon because it is easier that focusing on specific parts of the dragon."

Nejire smiled at his responses so far, and Ryukyu was just learning something new, the Nejire asked, "What do you like gold and jewelry so much?"

Renzo then said, "Because I find them beautiful and I want to have them. Like I to surround myself in them to keep me company. They each have a story to tell about their creation, their purpose, and about the people who own them. It's like reading a life story to me."

Both women were learned about why Renzo has an interest in shiny objects, and it explains why he loves them, as well as the notebook in his room on which piece of jewelry belonged to who. He kept trace of the stories of them and he also had a very big interested in tales of dragons, which helps him understand what a dragon was truly was. Then they heard a few villains left a bank with some cash and gold, which Renzo quickly became a dragon then grabbed the van. Renzo flew the van back to the bank, which the villains feared Renzo but add Ryukyu who also turned into a dragon. The villains were surrounded by two dragons and Nejire which the police came to arrest them, which Renzo saw the bars of gold going back to the bank, his left hand reached out but his right hand held it back which he then said, "No, it's wrong, we maybe we can buy something shiny on the way back."

Ryukyu and Nejire smiled as Renzo was telling himself that, they were seeing him controlling himself. Which Renzo on the way back to the dorm he bought himself a shiny golden necklace for himself. This was the end of the first day of Renzo using his provisional license, which he and the squad got with ease from the exam. He felt happy that he got to gain control of himself but felt weird about helping the bank getting the stolen gold instead of usually being the one steals it.

He walked into a warehouse Nezu let the squad to do training, make art, or for Renzo to make jewelry. Renzo finally to do what the squad has been recommending him to do for years, to make jewelry instead of stealing it. He started with rings, then necklaces, and he has kept going, he then saw his talent for it. Right now, he was making the exact same crown he stole from the queen of England, because he believes it would be cool to have. He breathes his fire to begin melting down the gold and silver to begin his project.

**Unknown Location**

Tomura was laughing in insanity because Kurogiri was captured by Joker, and Beta failed to do his job of kill Giran. Tomura has now lost his mind and was using every last resource to make nomus which he was also giving Alpha the last of his 'upgrades'. Tomura wrote down, '600 normal nomus, 150 strong nomus (the one that fought All Might), 75 High Ends, and 1 Alpha'

He laughed and said, "Almost there just a few days to go until Alpha is ready!"

**Izuku's Mind**

Izuku saw the seven previous users of OFA and said, "Oh hell no!"

He was about to try to wake himself up, but then a black smoke covered him preventing him from moving, then Nana said, "Ok now we got you, hear us out."

Izuku then said, "What do you want now?"

A bald man went up to him and said, "We are here to give you our quirks."

Izuku wide eyes asked, "Hold the fuck up, what the fuck did you say?"

A grey hair man said, "It's like what he is saying, you will receive six more quirks which you will train with to face All for One and hopeful defeat him one day for go."

Izuku in shock, "Okay, you're the brother of All for One with the unless quirk of passing quirks which means… wait, how come All Might can't use all of your quirks?"

Nana then said, "We didn't feel like he would be prepared for it, but after seeing you defeat All for One with a lot more power than he had, we feel like you were ready to handle the full power of One for All."

Izuku said, "Okay, hand me your quirks and I'll train with them to one day defeat him for good."

Izuku woke up to then smile, "Man, I can't wait to see the squad's face when I tell them this shit."


	12. No Nomu

**No Nomu**

Izuku got the squad together in their classroom, Izumi asked, "Why did you call us Izuku?"

Onsei said, "Yeah man explain."

Izuku asked, "Remember that the past users of One for All can talk to me and shit?"

Yamikumo said, "Yeah."

Izuku smiled, "Well they told me, I'm getting six more quirks and I'm going to start training with the first one they gave me."

The squad's jaws dropped to the floor, then Jun said, "What the fuck man, first you are stronger than All Might and now you are getting more quirks. That is bullshit!"

Akuma smirked, "Your luck is too damn high right now. We should do something about that."

Izuku said, "I will take Nendo, Renzo, Chikara, Akuma, and Yamikumo to the gym to test the new quirk out. You all should keep looking for Tomura and let us know when you find him. Miwako and Piero, you two will interrogate Kurogiri when Nezu allows it, which means you can play 'Bad Cop, Bad Cop'."

Then the group broke apart to do their jobs, Izuku and his group came into Gym Gamma to test out the new quirk Izuku learned. Nendo made the field, Yamikumo was on the sidelines with Nendo to make sure nothing bad happens. Izuku was only going to fight Renzo, Chikara, and Akuma to test this new quirk on flying attack, brute strength, and powerful mid-range to long-range attacks. Which the Izuku started to use the new quirk he got out, it was some black stuff from hands, which Chikara said, "This is some Venom reference here, what the hell."

Renzo flew down at Izuku which Izuku used the black whips to wrap around Renzo's foot and pull himself up to 'California Smash' Renzo. Then used the whips to wrap Chikara to then throw him out of the field, Izuku turned to Akuma which Akuma said, "Well that is a very useful quirk there, Venom."

Izuku said, "I know, this is a giant Spiderman reference but the bald guy in my head called it 'Black Whip', which the more ways I use it in, the more it's just I got a quirk that makes me Vemon."

Yamikumo said, "I hope your next quirk isn't another reference to something."

Then Akuma started summoning his flames which Izuku decided to turn his whips into fans to blow it away, which then he found an opening to grab Akuma to 'Florida Smash' him. Izuku then said, "Bring in Seicho and Recovery Girl to heal them up."

The three got up and Renzo asked, "How long have you had the quirk?"

Izuku smirked, "3 hours"

Everyone looked at him and then Izuku said, "We should get to work on finding Tomura, which hopefully Miwako and Piero will interrogate Kurogiri."

Yamikumo said, "Wait a minute Miwako and Piero, you know how dangerous the two quirks are together. The combination can kill Kurogiri or leave him in a state of mentally unstable."

Izuku said, "Weren't you paying attention in the meeting, I know and Kurogiri knows, which he won't do everything for Tomura if he was in danger of being unable to protect himself and Tomura. He will tell us the location of the factory."

**The Police Station**

Miwako, Piero, Eraserhead, Nezu, and Ms. Joke were behind the window of the interrogation room while Naomasa was getting Kurogiri to talk. Then he left which then Piero and Miwako asked to go in, which everyone was confused but Nezu allowed them to go in. When the two got in, Piero punched Kurogiri in the face and Miwako used the chair to barricade the door, which Eraserhead, Ms. Joke, and a few officers were trying to open the door. Nezu was standing watching what they were planning to do, which Piero said, "Okay Kurogiri, you know what happens when you combine fear and forced laughter."

Kurogiri said, "You wouldn't do it."

Miwako released her fear gas and Piero used his quirk which the two put Kurogiri in a mental state that was close to insanity for three minutes. Kurogiri in fear, "I will tell you, just please stop!"

The two stopped then texted the squad to send the location of the factory, which Piero removed the chair blocking the door. Eraserhead then yelled, "Why did you two do that?"

Piero smirked, "Your methods are too slow old man. So, we sped up the process and now we got a factory to burn down."

Nezu then aked, "You two know you are supposed to train to be heroes, right?"

Miwako said, "We are anti-heroes still, and we are … a little short on time."

Then everyone got ready to head to the factory, which the squad had to request for the last of the modification for their suits, weapons, and other gear. Then they headed out with Izuku said, "Okay guys, let us clean house."

**The Factory**

The squad, their parents, the rest of the top 30 heroes, military soldiers, and some police officers arrived at the location, Yamikumo snuck in and found some of Tomura's papers while Tomura was talking to himself about killed everyone with his army. Yamikumo came back to the group and said, "Okay, good news is that we are going to face less than 900 nomus…"

Everyone except the squad shouted, "HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS?!"

Izuku said, "We honestly expected about a thousand nomus at least, but can you continue Yamikumo."

Yamikumo then continued, "The bad news is that 150 of them are the same ones as the one at the USJ, 75 are High Ends, and Alpha is apparently fully upgraded with about 300 quirks."

Nendo then said, "Well that will be a problem, Alpha has 200 more quirks then we last fought him, but we can still win."

Onsei put a special set of speakers on his neck, "Okay, the normal nomu killer weapon is ready."

Izuku then said, "Remember guys, no nomu."

Then the squad got to the door, which Izuku 'Detroit Smash' the door down, Tomura looked at them then pushed a bottom to release all the nomus, everyone put on the earphones at Onsei made scream with a pitch to make the 600 normal nomus' heads explode. Which Tomura was deaf, and yelled, "KILL THEM, KILL THEM ALL, KILL EVERYONE IN SIGHT!"

Alpha then said, "Yes, my master."

Alpha beheaded Tomura which Jun said, "He did had it coming when you think about it."

Onsei looked at him, "Dude, that was cruel."

Yamikumo said, "Yeah dude, you can't just flat out say the truth like that."

Onsei said, "Yeah… wait a minute."

Izuku said, "Now is not the time."

The heroes were about to say which nomus they were going to take but the squad just straight up started without them, which they signed then joined in. Jun was laughing like a madman as he used the minigun to mow down nomu after nomu.

Renzo took care of the flying nomus with a few heroes who also could fly. Akuma was smiling as his flames engulfed nomus and Chikara was crushing nomus with his bare hands. Nendo would make the ground come up to hold the nomus while Piero, Yamikumo, and Miwako cut the nomus up. Izumi was using her strings to cut up nomus into little pieces, Seicho was summoning plant monsters to kill the nomus, and Onsei was making some of the High Ends dancing around killing each other. As for Izuku, he was at AFO: Full Cowling 100% thanks to his suit and with his new quirk, he was one punching nomus and grabbing the nomus, who were about to kill the pros, military, and police, to him to kill.

The pros knew that the nomus were made of humans and though of them as humans, but they saw the squad was just massacring them like monsters. The military agreed with their actions, the police was on the fence, but the pros though it was still ethnical wrong. Then Alpha was the last nomu standing and he hasn't moved since he killed Tomura, Izuku asked, "You killed Tomura, do you still follow his orders?"

Alpha looked at him, "I don't want to, but is it possible I don't have to follow his last order?"

The squad still had their guard up, which Yamikumo said, "Delta and Beta followed his order which they are dead, you don't have to follow the orders of a dead man."

Onsei said, "Yeah, run away. Run far away from civilization, you can get away from all of this."

Izuku said, "If you don't want to kill anyone, then we don't have to kill you. But as long as All for One is alive, he will find you and will make you go back to follow his orders."

Alpha asked, "You are willing to let me, a monster born to kill, go to live a life away from my creator?"

They smiled at him which he smiled back and said, "Thank you for helping me escape."

He grew 6 wings to fly off, the squad cried that they didn't have to kill Alpha, because Alpha was a brother like them. He was born like them, but he still followed orders like a nomu but he would hesitate before follow through them. Alpha had emotions, he questioned orders, he cared about the squad, and to the squad he was human to them. As Alpha flew off, he waves the squad good-bye and the squad waves back, Akuma said, "Alpha is finally free like we are. He will now look for a new start to his life and he will live happily."

The squad agreed, then Izuku said, "Okay guys, let's head back to the dorms. My everything hurts from using my power to the fullest."

Yamikumo started put eye drops in his eyes, "Your telling me, my eyes are dry and sore. I'm going to sleep as soon as we head back."

Everyone laughed at the comment, then Yamikumo went up to Miwako to say, "I know we only been together for 3 years, but I love you."

Miwako was red and said, "What are you doing?!"

He got on one knee and pulled out a 30-karat diamond ring and said, "Miwako Kayama, will you marry this poor fool in front of you?" (Remember they aren't blood related, so this is not incest)

The squad was smiling, Midnight's eyes were shining, everyone else had their jaws dropped to the ground which Miwako said, "Yes! I will marry you Yamikumo Aizawa!"

They got up for a kiss and Izuku said, "Hey Eraserhead, how does it feel your son is getting married before you are?"

Eraserhead was lost for words and Midnight was jumping for joy that her daughter got married to Eraserhead's son. Piero came out of nowhere with a limo and said, "Hey you two love birds, I got you two a limo to party in."

Yamikumo said, "I'm not going to question you, Piero. Thanks for the limo."

As the two left for a party, Izuku asked, "Piero, where did you get the limo?"

Piero said, "It turned out they didn't take all of our warehouses."

Eraserhead said, "Reveal the warehouse now."

They went to a warehouse about two blocks from the battle to a warehouse with everything from cash to gold to guns to illegal materials to make their old suits. Renzo looked at the large pile of gold, jewelry, and diamonds to say, "I can't believe I'm doing this but it's time to give this back to their owners."

Everyone smiled as he helped load up truck after truck with the gold, jewelry, and diamond. Jun convinced his dad to let him keep a few guns for future purposes, the squad let the police take the vehicles they had in the warehouse. After a long day, they finally returned to the dorms except Yamikumo and Miwako because they were partying. They were covered in ice and heating pads, which when Class 1A, Class 1B, and the Big Three asked what happened, the squad said they won. Then Eri, Yamikumo, and Miwako came in they just sat in the room icing and heating to relax their muscles and asking Eri about her day. Then after Eri was tucked into bed they talked about the real subject, their most brutal kill in that battle.

Then Mirio asked, "So, what are you all going to do now? I mean you destroyed the factory and stopped an army of killing machines, what are you all going to do next?"

The squad smiled then Izuku said, "To complete our end of the bargain to become heroes."

Everyone smiled, then Onsei said, "Today is Saturday guys."

They then looked at their watches then pulled out what they smuggled from the warehouse, which Renzo reveal some valuable necklaces and earrings, everyone else pulled out huge stacked of cash. The game came down to just Piero, Miwako, and Renzo; Renzo revealed a full house. Piero laughed to reveal his straight flush then just before Piero reached for the pile, Miwako said, "Not this time Piero."

She revealed the royal flush, which everyone cheered as Miwako finally after 10 games of her being the last three but never winning, she finally won. She grabbed the jewelry first and hid it on her the reached for the cash which Nezu walked in and asked, "Where did you 12 get the cash?"

Akuma burned it up and said, "What cash?"

Nezu chuckled, "Well that is one way to cover your tracks, next time use poker chips."

He walked out, "Miwako, you should give back the stolen jewelry you won from Renzo."

Miwako asked, "How did he know?"

Yamikumo said, "He probably that if he took the cash then there was a chance that Renzo stole some of the jewelry while he helped load it up. But that is my theory."

Everyone concluded that he was most likely right, then they went to bed ready to start a new life on the path to become true heroes.


	13. The League of Antiheroes

**The League of Antiheroes**

Years have passed, the squad have graduated from UA and they became popular quickly. They had fans back when they were antiheroes, but we they became heroes in training their fans followed. Together the squad made their own agency they titled 'The League of Antiheroes', because on paper they were heroes, but in their hearts and special government papers they were antiheroes that have more access in the underworld than normal heroes. Anyone who joined their agency had to get training and do the paperwork to get their antihero license, but to the twelve it was an easy task.

All for One escaped again, but Izuku and the help of his squad they took him down again, which Izuku almost killed him (keyword 'almost'). Izuku knew he was getting closer to the power to able to kill All for One for good, but All for One asked to speak with him personally in his prison cell. After some debate with his squad, he finally came over to see what he wanted to say. After two minutes of talking about Tomura's death and the nomu factory destroyed, All for One asked, "I'm not going to survive the next time we fight, I want you to take my quirk All for One so I can reunite with my long dead brother. I also want to be buried next to him, can you do that for me?"

Izuku said, "Burying you next to your brother easy, taking your quirk I'm going to have to think about that."

The squad found their creator's brother's grave and thought to themselves, 'So his last name in Midoriya, that is interesting.'

Everyone has kept their antihero names and gotten married like Yamikumo and Miwako. Izuku married with Izumi, Onsei married Jiro from their love of music, Poison Ivy married Koji Koda over their love for nature, Renzo married Momo which it was awkward when Momo introduce him to her parents because he has stolen many of the jewelry before, Chikara married Itsuka, and Jun married Mei Hatsume the best support engineer in the country which he fell in love with her over her may guns she can make. Piero married Toga which everyone knew it was going to happen, they just didn't know when it was going to happen.

Akuma married Reiko Yanagi because of her wonderful personality, Nendo married Ibara because Ibara loved his artworks especially the one about religious figures and he loved her devotion to the religion he has always had an interested in. This new league hired my sidekicks, some were original the Vanguard Action Squad, but the government forgave them.

Dabi was Akuma's sidekick, but Akuma saw Dabi as a partner but they were a wonderful flaming duo in the eyes of the media. To the media, they were heroes that went a little farther than the regular heroes which means they were being chased by reports for some government or under world stuff that reports have no idea about. Which they will wave them off and say 'No comment' which then they will run off. The government made a deal with the squad to give them their control and they will monitor it for them and take down anyone that threatens the country in anyway they want.

Which they were in the government's jobs, but the government gives them much more freedom then normal heroes which is a good deal in some terms. They work for the government either way, except they either couldn't be apart of the under world which would fall apart, or they could give up control to the government but monitor it in any way they feel necessary. Which Piero was happy which means he can still play bad cop and torture information about terrorist cells in the country and the world. To the government they were heroes for getting and stopping terrorist attacks, slave trade, smuggling of drugs, money, jewelry, and other illegal items. Which their efforts with sometimes be released to the public, they were heroes still which they have to patrol areas to stop and capture the lesser villains.

They were happy with their lives; the girls still have their feminist fans supporting them and give them free food. The guys have fun in their races, bidding, and saving people; while the girls were scaring perverts, arresting rapists, and being sadists to those types of people. The villains were more afraid of the girls than the men but the league still strike fear in the hearts of villains because the government allows them to go anywhere, the league's base was located in Hosu but they cover places in Kamino, Musutafu, and Tokyo which their motto was 'Near or Far, Justice Will Always Come.' The quote was motiving and truly inspiring, Izuku would have his coffee breaks with All Might, Sir Nighteye, Mirio, and Gran Torino.

When Sir Nighteye meet Izuku for the first time he was skeptical about him but after two days he thought he was the spitting image of All Might. Sir Nighteye was asked Izuku to help them with their case against Overhaul which Sir Nighteye was invited to talk with the league about that Piero kill Overhaul long ago, and that Piero also fed Overhaul to Piero's hyenas that he doesn't have any more. Mirio and Sir Nighteye's jaws dropped that they have spent a long time looking and arresting Overhaul just to be told that he was killed in the most burial way possible.

Then Mirio asked, "Wait, if Overhaul is dead then who has been running his yakaza?"

Piero said, "We have until we gave the control to the government, so now I restrict them along with other yakazas as well."

Sir and Mirio felt like they have wasted resources on trying to capture Overhaul and stopping the yakaza but they go over it. The league would come in contact with Eraserhead and his partner Brainwash, which they are underground heroes not antiheroes. They had access to the underworld but not as much as antiheroes unless they were accompanied with an antihero, which honestly the two will always have Yamikumo who still goes by Slade. Everyone would joke about Eraserhead and his two sons on an adventure through the underworld, Yamikumo would chuckle because he did see Shinso as a brother in a sense.

On their time off they will hang with their big family and Saturday night was still poker night which they will always be together no matter what. They may not be brothers and sisters by blood, but they were always there for each other which that is what is truly a family. They were never going to let anything happen to break their inseparable bond no matter the cost.

**The End**

_**Author's Notes**_

**So I'm not going to posting chapter for my multiverse fanfiction because Father and Daughter takes some work like new characters, new situations, and a new world in general. So if y'all were wondering why I posted anything in two days, it's because me and my dream team are helping me with getting my shit together which I would like to give thanks to Hardcasekara and ghost83. Also I hope y'all like the teaser of Father and Daughter which if you haven't seen it look at it, go to my profile and it will be there somewhere. But I can't wait to release this sequel, will it filled of Jojo references well yeah, it isn't a proper fanfic of an anime without one or several. **

**BoredAndSleepy2000**


End file.
